Rejected and Misplaced
by FanWriter93
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events, Ichigo finds himself in the world of One Piece amidst some of the oddest pirates on the seas. With no way to return, the Fullbringer has to learn to adapt and survive in this world while dealing with the overbearing personalities of the crew while also dealing with events that led him to be here.
1. Chapter 1: Rejected from Reality

**Hi there, this is my first story. I'm a really big fan of both Bleach and One Piece and know that they're aren't a whole ton of fics relating the two so I thought that my first story should be a crossover with both. I hope I get the characters right and hope to have a good time writing with some readers that come to enjoy my work.**

 **If I've made any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always looking to improve! Or if you'd like to talk stories I'll be happy to chat.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Think he's dead?" Ichigo's eyes twitched beneath his eyelids at the unknown voice as his consciousness came back to him. Why did someone think he was dead? What was going on, last thing he remembered was…

"Idiot, clearly he's not dead if he's breathing now give me some room." His train of thought was interrupted by the girl that had spoke, shuffling was heard as a soft touch was placed at his neck, obviously searching for his pulse, the female let out a soft sigh clearly relieved he was actually alive. "Get me a wet towel or something." The female voice spoke again.

"Huh, how come?"

"Just do it!" It would seem that the woman had a fiery temper, or just didn't have the patience to deal with idiots, he could understand the issue, he himself had a hard time dealing with idiots. There was movement beside him once more before a splash of water. Another sigh of annoyance from the female before a wet towel was placed on his forehead, it smelt like salt water.

"Think he's an alien?"

"Just be quiet."

"He has the same hair colour as you, must be your brother."

"I'ma smack you Luffy, now shut up." The obvious sound of this Luffy being hit sounded out with an echoing thud, it was clear the woman had hit Luffy before she had given him the warning, his whining of such was also evident to that fact. Quiet passed over them for some time, and Ichigo could have almost returned to unconsciousness with the feeling of the cool towel on his forehead, however something just wasn't right. He shouldn't be lying down, that last thing he remembered was…

Brown eyes snapped open his eyes frantic as he searched for a familiar face, his vision was filled with an orange haired teen girl in a white and blue shirt looking down at him with wide eyes before a dark haired teen with a straw hat appeared in his vision. Instantly he knew something was wrong, it was no longer night and these two were completely unknown to him. The last thing that he remembered was Riruka crying out his name and Orihime's tear stained face as Tsukishima...

"Easy there." The girl spoke to him as she saw the look in his eyes, the anger and remorse held deep in his brown eyes after everything that had happened in the past few hours. In return, he could see it in her eyes, she was nervous, was it because of him or something else? "You had a pretty big fall."

"Yeah, you hit the ocean like a rocket!" The one named Luffy laughed before his face became serious as he stared down at him. "Are you an alie-ow!" The girl had smacked him upside the head with enough force to send him a few feet back, only then did he feel the rocking sensation of the sea beneath him as Luffy collided with the side of the boat that they were now on.

"Oi, watch it." A third voice spoke causing Ichigo to turn to see a third among the unknown, his back was to them but his green hair was distinctive. From what he could see, the green haired man was cleaning his swords, a total of three in the man's possession. Raising a hand to his forehead he went to sit up only for a soft hand to land on his shoulder causing him to look at the orange haired girl who was halting his movement.

"You really shouldn't, you need to rest. We're not far from an island with some settlements on it, once we get there we'll see if they have a doctor so they can treat you properly." Ichigo was about to retort that he was fine, but there was no denying that his body was in pain, whether it was from the fall that they were talking about or if it was something else, he was unsure. Now that he was more aware of his surroundings it was clear that his clothing was completely drenched simply adorned in what he had been wearing earlier. A black t-shirt beneath a white open jacket, white pants and sneakers. If they were on the ocean and from what he was guessing they were, then he had somehow landed in the water.

"I'm fine." He stated as he continued to sit up protesting the pain that flooded his body, he had lived through worse after all, this time the girl didn't stop him simply scooting back a bit to give him some room. Luffy, the one in the straw hat was simply sitting with a grin on his face as he watched the new commodity to come aboard their boat, or from what he was now seeing, boats. While they were on one boat, there was another boat off to the side, the two tied together with a rope, probably to keep them drifting from one another.

The one that they were on had a plain white sail, while the other, somewhat larger than the one that they were on, had a large black sail with a comic-style skull-and-crossbones, with the unique feature of a large red clowns nose, and black crosses on the eye sockets. Everywhere else he could see was nothing but open ocean.

"Where..." He managed to get out before he was interrupted by the shouting of the straw hat wearing teen.

"What's your name!? Where are you from!?" He had to wince at the sudden barrage of sound, catching movement from the corner of his eye he could see the orange haired girl shaking her head as she sat back against the side of the boat.

"Yo, Navigator, there's an island ahead." The green haired swordsman spoke, Ichigo, along with the navigator looked up to see that there was indeed an island ahead in the direction that they were sailing in.

"I told you." The woman grinned as she got to her feet before leaping over the side of the boat they were on before landing on the other boat with the black sail on it.

"FRESH MEAT AT LAST!" Luffy shouted as he made his way to the front of the boat, taking his seat at the very front.

"And booze."

"Is that you all you two ever think about!?" The navigator shouted, it was clear to Ichigo that they had, had this argument several times already if he was going off by what he had heard. The three began to talk, mostly the Navigator trying to get the other two to understand what they needed, or what they didn't have to venture forth to something called the Grand-line.

In truth, Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to what was being said. Instead, he sat at the back of the small boat with Luffy and the swordsman, his head somewhat down as his orange locks covered his eyes as he gripped his substitute badge in his hand. If only he had been stronger, if only he had been able to break through to Orihime and Chad, this wouldn't have happened. Instead, Tsukishima had used his weakness for his friends against him. He had seen it in her face, the pain Orihime had felt as she defended Tsukishima, how reluctant Chad had been to attack him. But it wasn't enough, Tsukishima's power, they couldn't break through it on their own.

Ichigo's grip tightened on his badge as his thoughts turned to how it had all come to an end, but before he could mull over what had transpired, the boat he was in came to a sudden halt causing his head to shoot up in surprise, having completely forgone his surroundings delving deep into his thoughts to even notice that they had gotten closer to the island.

"Land! We made it!" Luffy shouted jumping off the boat as Ichigo saw the Navigator sigh with a comment on how it was stupid for a pirate to have no navigation skills. In truth, Ichigo would have never even expected that these three were any kind of pirates. Sure the strange mark on the black sail kind of looked pirate like, but these three? No way. Deciding it wasn't his place to judge what they believed themselves to be he rose to his feet, placing his badge in his pocket as the green haired swordsman gave him a glance.

"Should you be up?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied simply getting a nod from the swordsman as they both stepped off the boat, stepping across the sand Ichigo glanced around, cliffs welcomed them from the beach with a large path leading up to what seemed to be a village, with a quick glance over his shoulder there was nothing but open ocean behind him.

"Now that I think about it, we never got your name." Ichigo turned back to the Navigator who had spoken to him, having walked over from the boat she had been on. Both the swordsman and Luffy were looking their way now, Luffy seemingly more interested than the swordsman.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied, he had no reason to hide his name from them, plus they did pull him out of the ocean.

"Ichigo huh." She mulled over the name for a moment before shrugging. "I'm Nami, the idiot in the straw hat and vest is Luffy, the Captain." Ichigo glanced to Luffy who grinned at him, it was clear that the abundant amount of curiosity for both searching this island and meeting the unknown person they had pulled out of the sea was at its boiling point and was about to explode. "The idiot with the swords, is Zoro." It was clear the swordsman wasn't fond of him being called an idiot but didn't comment on it.

"It feels good to be on dry land again." Zoro groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"There's a village around here somewhere right?" Luffy questioned, looking from left to right with a wide grin on his face as if he was going to find a village just by looking up and down the coast line.

"Yeah, it looks like a small one though." Nami stated as she looked at a map she had with her.

"Oh, oh, then there's meat! There's meat, there has to be a place to eat meat in this village!" Luffy shouted as he dashed to Nami's side, intent on getting an answer from Nami that would lead him to a food source.

"Just forget about meat for a second would you." Nami snapped at him as she pushed him away by the face. Ichigo smiled softly, it was a nice atmosphere between them. Taking a glance over the cliff face, his eyes scanning the trees and bushes that lined the cliff only to raise an eyebrow as he felt the presence of four above, three seemed to be children while the fourth seemed to be a bit older. The soft click of Zoro flicking his sword up a few inches broke his concentration.

"Careful, we're being watched." Zoro commented as his eyes took in the cliff face, a serious expression on his face. It was clear to see he was ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.

"Huh, by who? Where are they? They got meat?" Luffy shouted, grinning all the while.

"Watch out!" Zoro shouted. The projectiles themselves were easy to see for someone who had trained with the fastest woman in Soul Society's history, but Ichigo still found it impressive that Zoro was able to warn them that they were being fired upon. The small metal balls hit at Luffy's feet causing him to stumble off to the side as Nami quickly retreated behind a boat out of the line of fire. They hadn't been fired upon by a gun, there was no gunshot nor was there the scent of gunpowder in the air, it was a wonder how they had been shot at.

The moment that the onslaught of fire had stopped, flags were raised upon the cliff face by the dozen. There was no way there were more than four people up on the cliff face, so it must be a pulley system or something, Ichigo mused to himself.

"Whoa… that's so cool!" Even after being fired upon, Luffy seemed to not even care about that fact instead engrossed in the obvious trick to try and scare off anyone that might come to the island looking for a fight.

"Is this suppose to be when we're impressed?" Nami muttered to herself, still hiding behind the boat clearly not impressed by what was happening, nor of her fellow crew members attitude towards being attacked.

"Hahahaha!" Laughter erupted from the cliff face causing the four to look up to see a teen in brown overalls with a white sash wrapped around his waist with an abnormally large nose standing there with his arms crossed. "I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who reign over this island. You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived, I am the great Captain Usopp!"

" _He sure thinks highly of himself."_ Ichigo thought with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, the kid had the guts to stand up to what looked to be four pirates coming to raid the town, his heart was in the right place, his head? Probably a few screws loose if all he brought was three kids to help him warn off potentially deadly pirates.

"If you're thinking of attacking this village, then forget it! My army of eighty million mean pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs!" He roared down to them. Ichigo had to forcibly stop himself from face palming, seriously? If he was going to lie, at least make it somewhat believable. Eighty million people, this small island wouldn't have enough room for that many people and what he could sense, there was less than three hundred people on the island.

"So AWESOME!" Luffy shouted, clearly believing the flat out lie he had been told, seriously how did Zoro and Nami think he was good enough to be the captain of their crew, he was bound to get them into more trouble than not.

"You expect us to believe that?" Nami questioned, at least she had a decent head on her shoulders

"Ah, she knows!"

"You just admitted it." Nami smirked as she leaned up against the boat.

"What!? He was lying!?" Luffy questioned turning to face Nami who ignored his outburst.

"Curse you, you crafty tactician!" Usopp shouted down at Nami who shrugged the comment off. "Eighty million may have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my control!" The flags that had been raised began to move, or more so only six of them began to move up and down while the rest were all held in place.

"My guess is three." Nami replied coolly as she spotted the small metal balls that had been shot down at Luffy. The three children hidden in the trees all jumped up shouting that Nami was some kind of witch for knowing everything she did before running off leaving Usopp flabbergasted that his 'crew' had abandoned him. "A pirate using a slingshot huh, now I've seen it all."

"Hahahaha, that's pretty cool!" Luffy laughed, truly enjoying the moment.

"Hey you, don't insult me!" Usopp shouted, becoming angry at being laughed at as Ichigo saw him reach for his sling shot. "I'm a proud man, and I won't stand for it. This is your last warning, or you'll get to see why they call me 'Proud Usopp' and not 'Pushover Usopp'." However as soon as Luffy saw the tension in the band of the sling shot pull back, the atmosphere changed dramatically. "You've already seen for yourself just how good I am with this thing, so, you know I can rival anyone with a pistol."

" _No matter how strong a human being is, there is no way a slingshot like that can match the power of a pistol."_ Ichigo sighed to himself as he saw Luffy tilt his straw hat forward slightly, the rim covering his eyes.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you prepared to use it. Guns aren't for threats there for actions, are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy stated in all seriousness, Zoro chuckled lightly to himself as he placed his hand back on his sword, flicking one of the blades up like he had done earlier as he turned up to Usopp.

"I can assure you, we're real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully." Zoro called up, Ichigo smirked to himself, while the two looked serious it was clear they were just messing with the kid, or at least Luffy was. Taking a seat up on the boat that Nami was leaning against, he decided to see how this would unfold. Nami, unlike Ichigo, was unsure of what was going on and simply had a quizzical look on her face, were they really going to kill this kid?

It was a while before Usopp let the metal ball fall to the ground as his slingshot went limp in his hand and he fell to his knees did Ichigo hear Nami let out a soft sigh of relief. Luffy and Zoro both laughed as the tense atmosphere simply faded away, no longer any concern for potential blood shed.

"Those idiots." Nami huffed causing Ichigo to glance down at her, Luffy and Zoro were now speaking with Usopp who had fallen down the cliff after hearing that Luffy knew Usopp's father or something.

"If they're such idiots, why be in their crew?" Ichigo asked honestly causing Nami to look up to him with slightly wide eyes, obviously not having been expecting the question from him.

"Who knows." Nami shrugged with a slight smirk. "So, how'd you end up falling from the sky like you did?" She questioned leaning over the edge of the boat, still staring up at him only getting a slight smirk from him in return.

"Who knows."

"Nami! Ichigo! Usopp's taking us to a restaurant to get some meat!" Luffy shouted causing Nami to hang her head slightly, not even five minutes of not keeping an eye on that idiot and they were already going for meat.

"You coming with us? It'd be nice not to have to put up with idiots being idiots, and you don't seem like that much of an idiot." Nami told him causing Ichigo to shake his head, a frown coming to Nami's face. "Do you even know where you are?" She asked as Ichigo landed on the sand, his feet firmly planted beneath him as he slipped off the side of the boat.

"I don't, but I know I'm along way from where I'm suppose to be and have no way to get back." Ichigo told her, his voice soft as he pulled forth his substitute badge from his pocket, Nami eyeing it slightly, he was looking at it the same way that Luffy looked at his hat. "So, I've got to make do with what's in front of me. Abandon my fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop." He told her looking at the sky. "I've wanted to live my life by those words since I heard them, unfortunately, I haven't been able too. But from now on, I'll keep going forward."

"Seems pretty deep." Nami told him getting a shrug from Ichigo.

"It is what it is, thanks for pulling me out of the water and dropping me off here. But I think it'd be best if I was to see where I'm suppose to go on my own." Ichigo told her with a small smile. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe." Nami grinned at him. "I'll send you the bill for saving your life." She laughed as she ran off to catch up with Luffy, Zoro and Usopp leaving Ichigo on the beach. Ichigo simply shook his head in amusement, they were certainly and interesting group of characters, that was for sure.

When the four had disappeared from sight, a frown came to Ichigo's face as he looked to the sky, unable to help the sorrow fill his eyes as tears formed in the corner of his eyes trickling down his cheeks as he stood there, he knew he wouldn't be able to return home, after all Orihime's power of rejection was absolute and other worldly even Kisuke was baffled by it.

He had completely been rejected from reality by Orihime, because Tsukishima had made her do it. There was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy who Cried Pirate

**Just a massive thank you to everyone that Reviewed, Favorited and Followed my very first story. I did initially want to finish the Syrup Village arc in this second chapter but wanted to get it out as soon as possible for everyone. It may be another Chapter or Two before we head on our way from it towards Baratie.**

 **Now to the reviewers (Non Guests):**

 **ShiroHollow96:** I've already conatacted you by PM on your questions so I think that's settled somewhat.

 **zrocker119** **:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, as for it getting deep towards the end, I'm guessing you're meaning how everything happened and how Ichigo has found himself in the world of One Piece. This will be touched upon through all out the story so look forward to these deep moments unfold.

 **D-Bladikus** **:** I never saw the reason why Orihime's power's weren't explored more, it is an incredible power in my own belief, I see no reason as to why, if under the right circumstances Orihime couldn't wipe someone completely from existence by rejecting their presence entirely.

 **The Free-loader** **:** I'm glad that, even though there were parts that you didn't like about the story, you're still willing to read and comment your thoughts. I respect that and hope you keep with it. If you're willing to talk about the issues you have with that start of the story I'm willing to discuss with you about them through PM.

 **Elfyliane:** I had to translate this from french so I hope it translated for me properly. Now, as for Ichigo's powers affecting other members of the crew. No, the other's won't develop spiritually at all. This will contribute to Ichigo's control over his powers and at this time in the story, his spirtual presence is nothing like at the start of Bleach. However his presence will effect how others grow. As for the return of Real Zangetsu and Fake Zangetsu, you will just have to wait and see how the story progresses.

 **Zathol:** Thanks for the input, glad you're enjoying the story so far. As for Ichigo/Vivi, it has always been a hidden thing between them in my head. She's a literal princess and he's one of Shonen's biggest hero's. Hope you stick around to see what I have in store for them as the story progresses.

 **Orchamus:** Being Godly OP is one of the main reasons why I placed it with his Fullbring (Plus, I enjoy Ichigo's fullbring), while not OP he still has his experiences as a warrior while this will aide him he won't be cutting down big names left right and center. He'll have to fight and grow as a member of the crew like everyone else.

 **Zanri** , **Lead9, Nolifeking222, SoulEater841, XMugen-GetsugaX** and **FluppyGoo** : Cheers for the reviews, hope to hear all of your thoughts on future chapters.

 **I think that was everyone (apart from guests). I hope that in someway, questions were answerd, maybe a few more were raised. Either way, feel free to review with your critiques and comments. I'll be happy to discuss any and all parts of this story with you however don't expect spoilers for future plans. Maybe a bit of insight, but no full spoilers.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

A single lap up the beach of the island had taken a while before he had come to a section where there were rocks that made the beach un-passable on foot and decided to turn around and head back the way he had came, that was all it took to dry his clothes. It had given him some time to think, to calm down. To try and figure out his situation, there was no way he was going to get over what had happened in an instant but he needed to figure out what his plan to do next was to keep his mind active, he couldn't fall into despair, he wouldn't.

Even if there was some way to return home, there was no way he knew it. He still held the concern for his friends and family, even after all that had happened, they were being tricked, controlled by Tsukishima. He just hoped that his Dad, Kisuke, hell even Soul Society would help them. Glancing up the shore line he saw the two boats that he had come to the island on, showing that he had come all the way back to where he had began.

"Shows that they're still here." He whispered to himself, unsure of how long the odd pirates that he had met would be staying on the island. On his walk, he had even considered asking to join their band of misfits, after all, what was he suppose to do? He had no idea what this world was like, how society here was. Luffy didn't seem bad, Zoro… Ichigo didn't have an opinion on just yet, Nami was at least a stable person from what he saw. Either way, it was a potential option, even if he got a lift with them to the next island. This island didn't look like it would give him a stable understanding of what this world was like, although it might offer a peaceful living area.

" _No."_ He had to shake his head at that last thought, he couldn't just go about living a normal life, he'd be caught up in his grief and pain in no time, seventeen months of nothing but a normal life had shown him this. Deciding to let the situation linger a little while he made his way to the hill that would lead up to the village.

Just as he had been expecting, there wasn't much to it, just small houses dotting the landscape filled with large green fields, a large mansion off in the distance much larger than anything else on the island, perhaps a rich family lived in the estate. Shrugging he placed his hand in his pockets, his right hand unconsciously circling the substitute badge as if on instinct. There was no need for his Fullbring to be active but he felt secure having it close, to have something of what he once had.

It was literally the only thing that had come with him apart from his clothes, his phone had been lost so had his wallet he had checked his pockets to see if he had anything with him when he began his walk up the beach. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and his substitute badge, the source of his new power. Raising the substitute badge he stopped mid stride in the centre of the road.

" _Just to make sure it works here."_ A few moments of concentration and the familiar black Reiatsu flickered across the wooden badge before a blade shot out one end of the badge while a handle shot out of the other, the badge itself began to spin before locking into place as the cross-guard. " _It works."_ He breathed out in relief, he had no idea what he would have done if he hadn't been able to access his powers here. " _I'd still prefer to have Zangetsu back with me, but for now this will have to do."_ Willing the blade to retract into the badge he placed it back into his pocket, missing the small chain that he use to carry it around on.

"I'll have to get a new one when I can." He commented softly as he continued to walk through the village, there was the odd person doing chores that greeted him with a nervous nod, he was an unfamiliar face in a small community of course people would be wary of him. It would seem that, if by what he was going off since being here, they were concerned that he might be a pirate. A small chuckle erupted from his as he walked, what a thought that would be, him a pirate of all things.

Following a track that led him up beside a field that was filled with sheep grazing he smiled as he passed them by, some sheep just looking up at him with a lazy stare as they munched the grass in their mouths while others didn't even bother taking much notice of him. Enjoying the gentle breeze that tousled his hair slightly he looked up the road only to see Nami and Zoro, Nami sitting on the fence as Zoro leaned up against it while the three kids that had been with Usopp were with them, it was odd to not see Luffy with them but he figured that he must be with Usopp since the two were both absent.

Nami having spotted her fellow orange haired teen waved with a smile as he got closer.

"Where did you disappear too?" Zoro questioned as he continued to lean against the fence, the three children hiding behind Nami's legs unsure of Ichigo's seemingly unhappy scowl.

"Decided to take a walk." Ichigo shrugged getting a nod from Zoro in return, seemingly not really all that interested to the answer of the question he himself had asked. "Where did Luffy run off to?"

"I was wondering the same thing actually." Nami told him.

"Who knows, he probably ran after that other Captain." Zoro explained causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow in question to Nami who grinned, there seemed to be a story there.

"You sure missed the show, Usopp totally went berserk on this butler guy." She continued to grin, that was odd, from what little Ichigo saw of Usopp he didn't seem to be the violent type.

"Klahadore!" The three children behind Nami shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Nami waved the three's opinion off causing Ichigo to sweat drop slightly. "Anyway, Usopp ran off and Luffy must have followed him to where ever it was he headed off too."

"Whenever the Captain gets really upset like this, he goes down to the shore to watch the sea." One of the kids explained to the three. "It's a sure bet he's there."

"Luffy is probably with him." Zoro sighed, running a hand over his face in annoyance, they were suppose to be going to get a ship yet their captain was gallivanting about the countryside doing who knows what for whatever reason that went through his straw hat wearing head. Nami and Zoro began to figure out between themselves if they should go searching the shore for Luffy while something had gained the three children's attention. Turning to where the three were looking, Ichigo spotted someone sprinting down the track towards them.

It wasn't hard to distinguish from this distance of who was running towards him, or at least Ichigo could pick up the similar soul signature he felt when they were being watched on the beach, since the three children were the only others on the beach and they were there with him, it could only be one person.

"CAPTAIN!" The three shouts of the children echoed out gaining Nami and Zoro's attention, the two seeing Usopp charging towards them. It was only when he was closer did they spot the serious expression on his face, no longer was the expression the same as the distraught boy being bullied by a butler or the happy go lucky liar that they had met on the beach.

"Hold on, wasn't Luffy suppose to be with him?" Zoro questioned as Nami and Zoro joined beside Ichigo to see the sprinting Usopp.

"Captain!" The three shouted as Usopp got closer, only for the teen to completely ignore everyone's presence and sprint past them, the three kids having to jump out of the way in surprise unless they wanted to be trampled.

"Hey! Where's Luffy!?" Nami called out to him. "Is he still at the shore…?" She trailed off as Usopp didn't even acknowledge her question either as he continued to sprint past the gathered group. Ichigo frowned slightly as he glanced back at the way that Usopp had come from, he could definitely feel Luffy's soul in that direction now that he was focusing on it and it didn't seem stressed or in danger by any means. "Wow, he looked really upset." Nami continued. "Is he still mad about his Dad being insulted?"

"Who knows." Zoro shrugged as they watched Usopp disappear down the track.

"No! That look was different!" One of the children explained.

"Yeah, something must have happened!" Another of the three added.

"Why do you suppose he looked so desperate?" The third added only for Zoro to turn to face the three kids.

"Hey, why don't you three show us the way down to this shore of yours." Zoro told the three who were all crowded around one another, talking about how it all smelt like an adventure that Usopp was right in the middle of. Ichigo had to sigh, why were kids so high strung about doing such reckless things, by the look on Usopp's face this was serious business and it wasn't just because of that Butler, or maybe it was, Ichigo had no clue about what was going on in truth. While Zoro shouted at the three to get them to show them the way, Nami approached Ichigo.

"Find out which way you're headed yet?" Nami questioned referring to their earlier conversation down on the beach.

"Still working on that." Ichigo told her. "Mind if I tag along for a bit."

"I've not no problems with that, Zoro won't care much either." Ichigo nodded as the two began to follow after the three kids with Zoro walking on the other side of Nami none too happy about what was going on it would seem.

"How did you fall out of the sky anyway?" Zoro questioned turning his attention to Ichigo who sweat dropped slightly, it took him that long to ask?

After reaching the cliffs overlooking the shore and searching the area for a little bit, they caught sight of Luffy below the cliff in an awkward position, making their way down to him, it was clear to Ichigo that he was still alive sensing the presence of his Soul but Nami's and the children's first reactions were thinking that he had fallen off the cliff somehow and died. After the snores of the pirate captain were heard and the realisation hit, Zoro poked him a few times with the tip of his scabbard to wake Luffy up. With a loud yawn Luffy sat up with a grin on his face surprising Nami and the three kids.

"Good Morning." Luffy casually greeted with a grin as he looked up. "Oh hey Ichigo, where did you go before? You missed so much meat."

"You scared us half to death you moron!" Nami shouted grabbing Luffy by the vest and shaking him rapidly. "Now what the hell is going on!?"

It didn't take long for Luffy to spill everything, hell he didn't even hesitate explaining what he and Usopp had stumbled upon when they had been at the top of the cliff. The Butler Klahadore, was apparently this big name pirate in this East Blue that they were currently in, but had staged his own execution before becoming a butler for three years for the sole purpose of inheriting someone by the name of Kaya's family fortune.

But not only that, come morning the village was to be set upon by Klahadore's previous pirate crew to kill every last villager, seemingly leaving Klahadore the sole survivor of the incident. Ichigo had to scratch at the back of his neck awkwardly. In the few hours that they had been on the island they had stumbled upon some plot to completely massacre the town? There was no way in hell it was just timing, right? There had to be something in the air, right? Right?

"That must be why the Captain was so bent out of shape!" Onion shouted.

"He must have run to the village to warn everyone!" Carrot added.

"That's great then, no one will be here when the pirates arrive tomorrow." Nami smiled, truly happy that none of the villagers were going to be killed in the attack.

"Yeah that's right!" Carrot nodded. "We better run away too if we wanna live!"

"Yeah, let's pack our treasure and run like the wind!" Pepper shouted along with the other two before the three dashed off.

"Oh no!" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly coming to the realisation gaining everyone's attention. "We need to stock up on food before the Meat Shop Guy runs away!" He shouted before he was hit in the back of the head by one of Zoro's scabbards.

"Come on, that's not really the issue at hand here now is it!?" Zoro growled out.

"We should find out what Usopp plans to do." Ichigo stated gaining the three's attention only to see the orange haired teen with a hand to his chin as he stood in thought. "The look on his face wasn't that of someone who was going to run away, there's no way he'll let pirates invade, villagers present or not. This is his home, he looks like the type to defend what's precious to him."

"He's right." Zoro nodded, a smirk on his face. "He might be a liar, but he has honour."

"So, what are we planning to do about it then?" Nami questioned, fearing the answer somewhat.

"That's easy." Luffy grinned.

By the time the four, well three and a reluctant Nami had finished deciding on what to do, it was late afternoon almost coming on night when they found Usopp with Pepper, Onion and Carrot. At first Usopp seemed back to his usual self, at least until he saw that Luffy was alive. He had been so shocked to find out that Luffy had only been sleeping that he stopped favouring his left arm revealing his blood soaked wristband that was obviously covering an injury he had received. While the three kids didn't seem to take notice, Ichigo and Zoro sure picked up on it.

"We heard everything Captain!" Carrot exclaimed. "Luffy explained it all to us, how Klahadore is a pirate planning to kill miss Kaya!"

"Let's hurry and warn the people and tell them to run away!" Onion continued only for Usopp to look down, his eyes covered by shadow remembering everything he had been through since trying to warn the people that pirates were really coming this time, he had been chased, shot at and what hurt most of all, Kaya's reaction to everything he had said. That was before he burst out laughing surprising the three kids however the other four knew what he was doing.

"Obviously I'm lying like usual!" Usopp continued to laugh. "That damn butler pissed me off so much with what he said, I thought I'd get him back by saying he was a pirate!" He laughed.

"Oh I get it, you put the straw hat guy up to it too!" Pepper and the other two laughed with them, the three started walking past Usopp surprising the curly haired teen.

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

"Even if that butler guy is a jerk, I never thought you'd lie to hurt someone." Onion frowned as the other two nodded in agreement before they walked away leaving a stunned Usopp. A frown marred Ichigo's face, while he had done it to protect them from the truth it was clear that it didn't have the desired effect Usopp had been hoping for. It was clear that his lying had never brought about such trouble like this before.

"Come on, we should get that arm looked at." Ichigo stated snapping Usopp from his daze.

"I've got some supplies, let's go to the shore and I'll do what I can, I'm not doctor but it'll help at least." Nami explained getting a silent nod from Usopp as the small group of five headed back down to the shore in silence. When they arrived Nami sat Usopp down on some rocks and pulled out some basic medical supplies. Some bandages and sterile alcohol. Ichigo watched as Nami applied the treatment to Usopp's gunshot wound, at least it had only grazed his arm and there was nothing to pull out. Didn't stop Usopp from whining every step of the way though. Nami had to tell him to stop being a baby multiple times. Ichigo took a seat on a rock formation beside Zoro, while Luffy continued to watch Nami treat Usopp's scratch.

"There, all done." Nami stated as she finished bandaging it getting a sigh of relief from Usopp in return.

"So, how come you lied to them." Luffy questioned.

"Because all I do is lie. There is no way anyone was going to believe what I was going to say. Why should they?" Usopp told him.

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth." Zoro huffed.

"Don't you think I know that!" Usopp shouted as he gripped his hair in one hand wishing none of this was happening, that today could have just been a peaceful day in the village like always!

"It's just like 'The Boy who cried Wolf'." Ichigo stated gaining everyone's attention.

"Huh, what boy? What wolf?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You tell the same lie, over and over again and people stop believing in what you're saying." Ichigo explained as Usopp lowered his head. "Nobody believes a liar...even when he is telling the truth."

"They are coming, and they'll level this whole entire town." Nami whispered softly.

"Yeah they're definitely going to show up." Usopp nodded. "But what am I supposed to do? They'll just think I'm lying again. They think tomorrow will just be a normal, peaceful day." Wiping back tears Usopp got to his feet. "That's why! Tomorrow I'm going to stop the pirates at the beach and make sure this stays a lie! That's the only logical thing a liar like me can do! Even if they drive me away, or shoot at me, this my village, my home and I love everyone in it! I have to protect them!" Usopp cried as tears ran down his face.

"You're hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone." Zoro grinned as he placed his hands on his swords.

"Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirates treasure." Nami smirked, the one condition she had for helping out.

"So you want a little help, or what?" Luffy questioned as Ichigo got to his feet with a nod of agreement, he knew that look on Usopp's face, there was no way he was going to run away from this. Usopp sobbed loudly as he looked at the four who were all willing to stand beside him.

"You guys… are going to fight with me? Why?" He questioned.

"There's a whole bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy questioned in return.

"I'm just in it for the treasure." Nami reassured with a nod of her head.

"Got nothing else to do." Ichigo shrugged.

"And you look scared out of your mind." Zoro added.

"M-Me, scared!? For your information, I have nerves of steel, I'm perfectly okay with tons of bad guys. After all you're looking at Captain Usopp brave warrior of the high seas!" He shouted as his knees continued to rapidly shake in fear. "Okay I'm scared! Why shouldn't I be, their Captain Kuro's men, these guys mean business! I don't need pity! If you guys are sticking around because you pity me then just leave, I don't need you laughing at me!" He shouted at them.

"We're not laughing at you." Zoro told him seriously. "We're helping because you are honorable."

"You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy questioned seriously.

"You guys." Usopp sobbed quietly as he fell to his knees wiping his face before he bowed his head. "THANK YOU!" Luffy and Zoro grinned at one another as Nami tugged on Ichigo's sleeve gaining his attention.

"I know Luffy and Zoro can fight, but can you?" Nami asked softly so Luffy and Zoro didn't hear getting a small smile from Ichigo.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Ichigo told her. "Don't worry about me."

"Trust me, I'm just making sure you can pay me back for the whole saving your life thing." Ichigo's sweat dropped slightly, was she really going to bill him for that because he didn't know if she was joking or not. "Looks like we'll be sticking together for a bit."

"Looks that way." Ichigo nodded before Luffy appeared over his shoulder.

"You should totally join my crew." Luffy grinned as Ichigo glanced at him.

"I'll think about it." Ichigo told him making Luffy's grin widen and he opened his mouth to obviously shout something before Ichigo's hand enveloped his face holding his mouth shut in the process. "I said I'll think about it, don't pester me." With that Ichigo pushed him away by the face as Luffy simply continued to grin and nod his head, his excitement of a potential new crew member was clear in his eyes. "Now, shall we form a strategy for tomorrow or what?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh my god." Nami beamed up at Ichigo. "Someone with an actual brain! Well maybe, since if you're thinking about joining this crew, you may already be insane." Ichigo cocked an amused eyebrow at her. "What?"

"What's that say about you then?" He questioned leaving Nami speechless as she glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Failed plans and Cat Pirates

Ichigo clicked his teeth in annoyance for the thousandth time that morning, he knew it was morning because the sun could be seen starting to show its rays over the horizon of the sea. The five had tried to come up with a strategy for fending off the incoming pirate crew that they would have to stand against over the course of the night. Ichigo had no knowledge on anyone else's skills but his own, Luffy's idea was to hit them, really, really hard… Zoro's was to just cut as many as he could while Nami offered to steal everything after the fighting was done and Usopp… Ichigo had to hang his head, Usopp was just getting back from the village with a cart carrying several barrels of oil. He was going to cover the slope that led down to the beach in oil in an attempt to stop the pirates advance. Ichigo had tried to voice his concerns on the matter however after Luffy saw how 'cool' it was, yeah there was no stopping that train wreck.

"Alright, Luffy give me a hand with these." Usopp ushered the pirate Captain over, getting the help of Zoro amidst it all, the three beginning to pour oil all over the slope from the barrels. Ichigo watched from where he was sitting, the oil covered area was a decent size, from cliff face to cliff face anyone would have a hard time getting up it but it was only a matter of time before they figured out a way.

It was only a temporary solution to the problem.

While Usopp may have had some kind of skill, he wasn't about to really injure people with that slingshot of his, or the pirates were just going to brush it off like it was nothing. If he had a pistol, at least he'd put some out of commission. Zoro and Luffy would either have to wait for the pirates to get past the oil or be on the other side of it, so there was that as well. Nami had a bo staff but he wasn't sure if she was ready to use it or not. By the way she was talking it was like she wasn't planning too.

Pulling his substitute badge from his pocket, he didn't think he'd have to use it the day after he got here but he was going to have to use his Fullbring in this fight, or at least some of it's power. They were just humans after all, if he could just use his newly regained powers to get the advantage over them he had the strength to do the rest on his own.

The only thing then was that he would have to try and explain his abilities to the four around him, something he didn't really feel like they honestly deserved to know. Sure they had saved him, pulled him from the water and brought him here but he honestly didn't know if he could trust them plus saving his life didn't entitle them to his life story. After all, he had trusted Xcution blindly and look how that turned out. Shaking his head from the thoughts of what was still fresh in his mind he focused on the badge in his hand.

"Have to focus on today." He reminded himself quietly.

"Yep, I'm a genius." Usopp congratulated himself with a grin. "There's no way they'll be able to make it up this slope now." He continued proudly. "They'll be too busy slipping and sliding like a bunch of idiots and we show up and beat the crap out of them!" He laughed.

"Let's just hope none of us slip down there." Nami added placing her hands on her hips taking a look at the oil now covering the slope. "It'll be like going through a meat grinder." Usopp paled at the thought.

"Usopp, I've got to hand it to you, you're pretty good at fighting dirty." Luffy stated looking up from where he was sitting on the ground tapping the oil with his sandal.

"Of course I am, there's no one who can best me with a slingshot or fighting dirty!" He announced placing his hands on his hips, Ichigo honestly didn't know if that was something to be proud of but Usopp seemed to think that it was.

"It's almost day break, they'll be coming." Zoro announced as a change in wind crossed over them rustling the trees overhead. Ichigo rose to his feet, substitute badge in hand causing Nami to tilt her head unsure of why he was holding the wooden object.

"A good luck charm?" Nami questioned.

"Something like that." Ichigo told her as they continued to wait for the incoming pirates… and wait… and wait… and wait. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, there wasn't a single ship in sight upon the water's horizon and it was way past the time that the pirates were suppose to arrive from what he had been told about the meeting between Klahadore and the other pirate. If he stayed up all night trying to figure out a strategy with these idiots for no reason, let's just say he was kicking someone's ass today.

"Where are they!?" Luffy was the first to announce his displeasure. "The sun's totally up now, what's the deal?"

"Maybe they overslept or something." Zoro suggested, probably something that he would do, Ichigo mused to himself..

"No." Usopp began. "They'll definitely show up, and there will be a lot of them." He continued in a serious tone. Raising his hand to the bridge of his nose Ichigo let out a soft sigh, he didn't want to snap at them because he was tired but it was getting harder and harder not too. That's before he felt it, the sudden surge of killing intent from across the island a ways. His eyes widened as he realised their mistake, they had no idea what shore the pirates were landing on, Usopp had been so sure that this was the one because this was where the meeting between Klahadore and the other pirate took place! Sensing out he felt a large presences of souls up the Northern shore. The pirates. Ichigo wasn't the only one who noticed the new presence either, surprisingly Nami was capable of hearing the sudden onslaught of war cries from down the shore line.

"Yeah, I definitely hear them, it's coming from the North." Nami confirmed, turning to the others.

"No… no, it can't be." Usopp's face drained of all colour as realisation of his mistake hit the liar. "There's a shore just like this to the North, they went..."

"We're at the wrong shore!?" Luffy shouted in frustration as he gripped Usopp by the shoulders shaking him roughly. "That's not good!"

"Well this is where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed okay!" Usopp shouted in return.

"Calm down." Ichigo's voice broke through the growing chaos that was erupting from Nami spouting about how her treasure was going to get stolen, Luffy shouting that they needed to stop the pirates before they got to the village and Usopp crying about how he had been wrong. The three along with the quiet Zoro turned to Ichigo in surprise at his sudden change to a serious attitude. "Usopp, other than the North Shore are their other places that the pirates could land and attack from?" He had tried to get this information prior when they had been planning their move to defend the village during the night but Usopp had been so sure that this was the place that they would land that he had let the issue slide. " _I should have pushed for it."_

"O-Of course, there are plenty of shores but the North Shore is similar to this one in terrain, all we would need to do is stop them at the slope. We have to head directly North from here, you can make it there in three minutes at a full sprint." Ichigo nodded as he turned to the others. "You guys head to the North Shore."

"What are you going to do?" Nami questioned.

"To be safe, I'm going to check the other shores across the island. I'll meet you at the North Shore after I've looked, if we're not sure that the pirates haven't split up, we may be facing only one side of the crew while the others is already attacking the village while we're preoccupied."

"Ichigo's right." Nami explained. "Just, how are you going to check the island in time?" She questioned only getting a smirk from Ichigo in return before he disappeared surprising the four as he only left a flicker of green light where his feet had been on the sand before he had disappeared.

"SO COOL!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes before Zoro hit him across the head.

"Let's go." Zoro told his Captain getting a nod from Luffy who sprinted away.

"Right! I'll be there in twenty seconds! Head straight North, head straight North!" They could hear him chanting as he ran, disappearing into the distance.

"Dammit! My brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp groaned gripping his head. "All that wasted effort!" He continued to shout as he turned and ran up the slope after Luffy.

"My Precious treasure." Nami groaned. "I won't let them have it!" She yelled.

"Hey." Zoro began. "What're you doing, let's get going." He added getting a nod from Nami as Zoro turned only for the navigators face to pale as she felt her feet slip in the oil, having subconsciously taking a step back into the oil when she had witnessed Ichigo completely vanish in front of her eyes, something she couldn't explain. Now, instinct kicked in and Nami reached out for anything to grab a hold of to keep herself from falling, which unfortunately for Zoro was the scabbard of one of his three swords. "Gah! Let go! What are you doing!" Zoro roared as he was pulled down into the Oil with her.

"I'm falling!"

"Just let go you moron!" Zoro shouted as he slipped further into the oil, Nami's grip on his sword not lessening in the slightest as they both slipped further down the slope. Seeing an opportunity Nami grinned to herself.

"Perfect!" She shouted, using her agile frame for her benefit she quickly pulled herself up Zoro's frame before using him as a springboard to launch herself out of the oil, only pushing Zoro further down the oil in response. "Thanks Zoro, see you there!" Nami shouted with a slight bit of humour to her voice as she ran up the slope. "That oil won't be a problem for you right!?" She called over her shoulder as Zoro ended up on the other side of the oil trap.

"That girls going to pay!" Zoro shouted in anger as he tried to run up the oil spill only for it to end in failure.

* * *

The trees flashed by in a flurry of green as he sped across the island with the use of bringer light, childish as it may have been he had enjoyed the reactions of Luffy and the others when he had disappeared right before their eyes in a burst of speed. If he had gathered anything from Luffy's personality so far, then there was no way that the straw hat Captain was going to take no for an answer, meaning, Ichigo was bound to join his crew.

Honestly, Ichigo didn't see anything wrong with joining them, they seemed odd sure, but it was a point of focus for him something he desperately needed right now after all that had happened. He'd have to let Luffy know when the fight with the pirates was over. Coming to a stop at another empty shore, a cliff overlooking the ocean, a quick survey of the shoreline and the water with nothing in sight he disappeared once more completely astonishing an early morning fisherman who dropped his rod in surprise.

" _It's looking to be like they're only at the North shore that Usopp spoke of."_ Ichigo mused to himself as he continued to speed across the island with bringer light, he just hoped that the four would be able to hold out until he got there, they after all were facing a possibly large force of pirates. They wouldn't be going up against them if they couldn't fight, but Ichigo still had no idea of what they were capable of. Quickly searching for any large life signatures, he found none, the largest being in the direction of the North shore meaning that the pirates hadn't split up.

Quickly pivoting on the spot he shot off towards the North shore, there was no point wasting time searching the other shores now. Increasing his speed, his grip on his substitute badge causing his knuckles to turn white, he knew he'd be entering a battlefield when he got there, as he got closer he could hear the familiar sounds of battle.

Appearing at the top of the slop he had to stop to asses just what he was seeing before him. All of the pirates were scattered at the bottom of the slope most seemingly defeated, the large cat like figurehead of the massive ship now docked in the bay was completely removed from the ship itself and lay before the ship. The scattered pirates clearly bewildered at what had caused it to become unlatched from the ship.

From where he was standing he could make out Luffy beneath the figurehead… sleeping, of all damn things. Ichigo could see Nami and an injured Usopp off to the side, on the cliff overlooking the slope. Zoro was currently the only one amidst a fight, two of his swords looked to have been stolen from him while he was fighting two pirates dressed like cats that were using their claws as weapons, the swordsman seemed to be struggling slightly with just a single weapon unable to go on the offensive while the two pirates attacked him without pause.

"This isn't good, they've got him on the defensive!" Nami announced as Usopp lined up his slingshot to take a shot, in the hopes to aide Zoro in his fight. Ichigo spotting Zoro looking over his shoulder every now and again to observe the two Ichigo realised what Zoro was thinking having been in the same position when fighting Grimmjow in Las Noches, he was protecting the two. Using his Fullbring once more he appeared beside Usopp clutching the bands of his slingshot in his hand making it impossible to fire off a shot, shocking both Nami and Usopp at his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing!" Usopp shouted up at Ichigo. "There is no way Zoro can gain any ground if he's too busy blocking their attacks!"

"Idiot, Zoro's holding off those two so that they don't come after you, what do you think firing on them is going to do? In your state do you really think you can deal with either of them?" He questioned not having taken his eyes off of Zoro or the other two pirates.

"Ichigo, got a weapon on you!?" Zoro shouted up from where he was still defending off the two cat like pirates having seen his arrival when he appeared beside Nami and Usopp. "Because I could use a hand!" Ichigo smirked as he grabbed his badge gaining Nami's attention before both Nami and Usopp recoiled as a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a silver edge shot out one end as a round hilt with a simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base shot out the other. The badge itself had become the guard, with a new black cross marking on it.

"Take the fat one! The skinny one's mine!" He shouted as Ichigo used his Fullbring to appear beside Zoro taking the fat cat like one's attacks with the edge of his blade before kicking out, slamming his leg into the fat one's gut sending him skidding back across the slope to the cliff face.

"Buchi!" Sham shouted out before Zoro blocked his path between Ichigo and Buchi.

"You're going to regret taking those swords from me." Zoro growled as he went on the offensive, slashing left and right as Sham dodged nimbly out of every slash of Zoro's sword. Buchi on the other hand stumbled slightly holding his gut where Ichigo's foot connected as he glared at the sword wielding teen unaware he was completely out matched in this fight.

"That kick..." Buchi started. "Really hurt!" He roared dashing towards Ichigo with his claws beginning swiping in all directions, Ichigo having witnessed much faster displays of speed in his previous experience had no trouble in following their movements, easily ducking and swerving out of the way of each clawed hand. There wasn't an instance where the claws even came close to cutting him, spotting an opening he rose his blade up stopping the left clawed hand as he used his left hand to stop Buchi's right claw delivering a boot to Buchi's gut, exactly where Ichigo's kick had connected prior. Buchi skidded back once more coughing up a small mouthful of blood as he fell to one knee.

"Nice one." Nami's voice reached Ichigo surprising him as she dashed right behind him, seeing her heading straight for Zoro's swords.

" _ **Cat-astrophe**_ **!"** Buchi called out forcing Ichigo to turn back to Buchi only to see the spot where he had been prior empty, hearing him from above Ichigo stepped back out of the way instinctively as Buchi hit the ground with tremendous force, his foot cracking the stone below him. However now Ichigo had the perfect opening. Buchi caught sight of the glimmer of steel as his eyes widened only for Ichigo's blade to slice down from shoulder to hip, a spray of blood erupting from the wound as Buchi fell to his knees.

"Gah!" Ichigo's eyes turned to where the cry had come from as it didn't come from Buchi, he turned only to catch site of Nami falling to the ground as Jango sliced her shoulder.

"What would you need swords for?" Jango commented only to look up, catching sight of someone at the top of the slope, dressed in black before Ichigo appeared before him in an instant a deep scowl on his face before Ichigo spun, his foot connected with the side of Jango's face, with a burst of bringer light behind his leg enforcing the kick with more power. Jango was sent crashing into the cliff face with a small eruption of dust and rock as he made impact. Ichigo crouched down beside Nami who was clutching her shoulder, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Nami, are you okay?" Ichigo questioned softly, getting a nod from the orange haired girl as she bit her lip enough to make it bleed.

"The night has long since passed." A voice called over the slope causing Ichigo to glance over his shoulder to see a man in black standing at the top of the slope. "So, why does it seem like you've made no progress?" He continued as the pirates were paralyzed in fear at the mere presence of this man.

"C-Captain Kuro." One of the pirates managed to get out.

"He'll kill us all! We're all dead!" Another shouted in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kuro roared from where he was standing, aggravation clearly taking over at his plan being screwed over. Ichigo glanced over to where Jango was currently pulling himself out of cliff face where Ichigo had kicked him blood running down his chin from his mouth, bruising already starting to cover his face his pink hearted glasses cracked and broken but still on his face.

"Uhh… I-I can… I can explain... all of this." Jango muttered as he stumbled slightly, his balance thrown off from the kick he had received. Ichigo frowned slightly, the fear he felt from Kuro was overwhelming everyone to the point that nothing else mattered, even Buchi and Sham were trembling in fear because of his presence. Deciding that this was a good a time as any Ichigo turned back to Nami.

"Can you stand?" He questioned softly gaining Nami's attention as she turned to face him before giving him a gentle nod in response to his question. "Go wake Luffy up." Her eyes widened before she gave him a smile and she nodded, pushing herself up to her feet she quickly dashed off down the slope. "Zoro! Head's up!" Grabbing the two sword scabbards Ichigo spun on his heels throwing them surprising the green haired swordsman.

"Don't throw someone's swords!" Zoro shouted before a grin came to his face as the swords came down, in an instant he snatched one with his left hand the other with his teeth. Ichigo had to smirk, he had wondered how Zoro would fight with three swords, who would have thought he'd use his teeth to do so. It was certainly something new for him, that was for sure.

"Damn Brats!" Jango roared spinning on the spot using the chakram on his string to sling it towards Nami at great speed only for it to be stopped as Ichigo reached out with his blade, sliding it through the centre of the ring without effort stopping it in the air as it went to pass him. Jango's jaw dropped as he saw his chakram spinning on the blade of Ichigo's before Ichigo swung his sword sending the chakram flying back at Jango hitting him square in the shoulder cutting deep as the hypnotist was sent off his feet crying out in pain as blood gushed from the freshly made wound.

"CAPTAIN!" The cries of the pirates could be heard before Ichigo cast a glare over them, shutting them up.

"Nice one." Zoro smirked as he held his swords up. "I'm getting tired of all these pointless dramatics, we're in the middle of a fight." He stated as he turned to face Buchi and Sham who were standing behind him still petrified at Kuro's presence who was growing more and more agitated at what was happening around him. Buchi and Sham now releasing that they were about to be attacked readied themselves and charged towards Zoro. " _ **Tiger!"**_ Zoro placed the swords in his hands over the blade in his mouth mouth and swung forth with a forward descending slash at great speed. To everyone but Ichigo present it was too fast to see but Ichigo was able to witness the slashes that completely incapacitated Buchi and Sham. " _ **Hunt!"**_

"It would seem that you've saved me some time, just less trash to clean up after I've dealt with all of you." Kuro stated pushing his glasses up with the palm of his hand. "While I offer my thanks, it changes nothing." He continued as he reached into his bag producing a set of gloves with five blades on each which he pulled over his hands. "You'll all still di-!"

"GOOD MORNING!" Luffy's shout erupted causing Kuro to falter at the large yell from the base of the slope. "Huh? Why's that bad butler guy there?" He questioned seeing Kuro atop the slope before Nami grit her teeth falling to her knees as she clutched her shoulder. "Nami!? Gah you're hurt! What's going on!? Why was I asleep!?" He shouted frantically.

"About time you moron." Nami breathed out as she fell to the ground still clutching her shoulder. "I'll leave the rest... to you." She breathed out.

"Right." Luffy nodded taking on a serious attitude as he started walking up the slope.

"For the treasure." Nami muttered causing Ichigo, Luffy and Zoro to sweat drop.

* * *

 **As you can see, there are some alterations to the battle, but that's simply to be expected with the inclusion of another character, especially one with the skills of Ichigo. This won't be limited to this fight as it will change numerous fights that he is involved in, in the future. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Feel free to review with your critiques and comments. I'll be happy to discuss any and all parts of this story with you however don't expect spoilers for future plans. Maybe a bit of insight, but no full spoilers. (This includes Ichigo's powers, you'll just have to wait and see.)**

 **Next Chapter will be the end of the Syrup Village Arc!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Going Merry

**I'm really sorry for this chapter, as you will undoubtedly notice how rushed it is in parts. The reason for the rushedness of this chapter is because, while I've been writing this chapter, I've also been really thinking about how much I want to do with this story as I progress, to the point I've written several key points for future chapters. I've got several key factors of Sabaody already worked out and written, to the point I know what will be happening to the additions of Vivi and Ichigo when everyone is separated for the time skip and how the War of the Best unfolds. I've even got something planned for Ace's death. Yes, Ace will still unfortunately pass in this story. This little tid bit will make the bond between Ichigo and Luffy unbreakable when they reunite after the timeskip. These aren't the only event's I've got planned and already written. I've got dozens more.**

 **Now onto why this chapter feels completely rushed, and I know it is. As I've been having the ideas for this story, it's completely hindered my progress on this chapter. To the point I almost lost faith that I could continue it. But I didn't want to give up with all the great idea's that I've had forming over the past several weeks. The only way that I could feel I could get past this roadblock is if I severely rushed this part of the story. I don't want to make a habit of doing this, Kuro is a boring aspect of the story but for Usopp to join it's kinda needed.**

 **I do hope that you'll stick with my story, even with my rushed chapter. I've wanted to move onto Baratie for so long now to the point I've been thinking, why didn't I just start there, this will lead onto the Arlong arc and finally get towards Louge Town and the Grand Line to introduce Vivi. It's still a ways off, but now that this chapter is out of the way, it's a little closer. I hope this rushed chapter doesn't cause you to drop the story. But I feel I couldn't move forward if I lingered any longer.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed to Ichigo that Klahadore, or more so Kuro was surprised to see Luffy, alive at least. From what the orange haired teen could figure out from what he had learned, Luffy had somehow been hypnotised by Jango to fall asleep which resulted in him falling off the cliff yesterday. Would explain why Luffy was just sleeping there when everything else was going on, wouldn't explain how the straw hat wearing teen was alive though. Sure he looked resilient enough but that drop would kill a normal person or at the very least severely injure them, yet Luffy didn't seem bothered by it at all when they had found him yesterday. Luffy was tougher then he looked, it would seem.

Then… there was everything he had stumbled upon just now, Luffy seemingly being crushed beneath the mast of the pirate ship, just how was this kid still up and moving about, there was no way he was infusing Reiatsu into his body to make himself more resilient, there was no such presence around him to show that he could do such a feat. Luffy just was either really lucky or wasn't normal.

Shaking his head from the thought Ichigo turned back up the slope to look at Kuro standing there, what would look like an intimidating sight to anyone else, Ichigo had faced far worse in his past. Zoro was looking up at Kuro as well, Ichigo walking up to stand beside the swordsman. The two were ready to go on the offence when Luffy called up to them both.

"Hey! Leave that Butler guy to me!" Luffy shouted causing the two to look back down at him. "He's mine." Zoro and Ichigo glanced at one another, Zoro simply cocked a slight smirk as Ichigo sighed, if Luffy wanted to fight this guy Ichigo saw no reason for him not to, plus it'll give him a little bit of insight of what his future Captain was really made of. Then, if Luffy couldn't do it, Ichigo had no qualms about dealing with Kuro himself in the end. He wouldn't let this pirate off.

"I was getting rather impatient." Kuro began, his fingers flexing causing the blades connected to the gloves to shimmer slightly in the morning light as he rose his arms up in a cross pattered across his chest. "Jango, you're pathetic." He sighed seeing the downed Hypnotist with his own chakram embedded in his shoulder. "You had one job, and you couldn't even manage that. Really, nothing more that a pathetic waste of space." Ichigo glanced at Jango where he lay on the ground, he was conscious as he pulled the chakram from his shoulder and pushed himself to his feet, blood staining his clothes from where the chakram had been embedded.

"Please Captain, I can make amends, allow us to fulfil our duty!" Jango cried as he stumbled forward, begging and pleading with the ruthless pirate above.

" _He's moving off the adrenaline of fear alone, I'm surprised he has the strength left to stand."_ Ichigo frowned slightly as he glanced back at Kuro only to see that something had gained the pirates attention behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo readied himself feeling a person approaching at a slow run. The same person had caught Usopp's eye fear and dread completely overwhelming the young liar as he saw who it was. Ichigo moved as soon as Kuro rose up his weapons surprising Zoro who was stunned at the speed displayed right beside him as he witnessed Ichigo vanish before his eyes once more. That same green luminescent light at where his feet had been, he was going to have to ask Ichigo how he could do that, if he remembered after all of this. Seriously, first he fell from the sky and now he could do all this? He wasn't some random guy.

"Don't ever sneak up on me! Unless you want to die!" Kuro roared as he spun, intent on completely destroying the one approaching from behind.

"KAYA!" Usopp roared as he dashed to tackle Kaya out of the way with all the strength that he could muster within himself. Her small fragile frame was forced out of the way as the clang of steel echoed out across the clearing as Ichigo appeared before Usopp and Kaya, blade locked with all ten of Kuro's blades completely stunning the former pirate captain at the cold glare he was receiving from the orange haired teen holding off his blades.

"Just who are you?" Kuro questioned pressing his blades against the single blade in Ichigo's grip. " _I didn't even recognise his movements, it's impossible that he could move faster than the_ _ **Sidestep Maneuver**_ _, but just how did he clear the distance up the slope in an instant like that!?"_ With a flick of his wrist Ichigo sent all ten blades straight up into the air causing Kuro to jump back lest he be open to an attack. " _He's skilled, he's capable of holding off my attack with a simple blade one handed. Just who is he?"_

"Usopp, you okay?" Ichigo questioned without looking back at the downed teen.

"Y-Yeah, thank you, Ichigo." Usopp lowered his head as he looked to Kaya who was just as stunned as Usopp was at what had happened.

"Good." Ichigo started once more. "Get out of here, take her and run. She's the one that they're after right?" He asked, recalling what Usopp and Luffy had told them about the plan to kill some lady named Kaya after Jango had hypnotised her into handing over her fortune by making her write it in her will.

"I won't run!" Usopp shouted up at him. "I'll protect what's precious to me!" Ichigo glared over his shoulder at the downed teen making both Kaya and Usopp recoil at the anger etched onto his face.

"Then protect her!" Ichigo roared at him anger flashing through his eyes before they softened slightly and he turned back to Kuro, he hadn't deserved that. "There are times when you need to stand and fight, then there are times when you need to run." He spoke softly, he could respect what Usopp wanted to do. But Kaya was the pirates objective, meaning she was in the most danger just by being here. He didn't know if Usopp was blinded for his want to be the hero in this situation or he simply misjudged just how dangerous it was for Kaya to be here.

"Her being here is putting her life in danger, protect her. Don't think of it as running away, not when you're saving a life." He told him. "We said we'd help you out, you focus on the girl let us deal with the pirates."

"Ichigo..." Usopp whispered softly before nodding as Ichigo's words reached him, grabbing Kaya's hand. "Come on Kaya, let these guys deal with Kuro." Kaya didn't say anything, instead letting Usopp lead her away from the pirate who had posed as her butler for so long. The two met up with the three children of the Usopp pirates before disappearing over the hill.

"Hey Butler guy!" Luffy's shout grabbed both Kuro and Ichigo's attention and what happened next literally made Ichigo's jaw drop, sure over his course as a Shinigami he had seen an immeasurable amount of things that defied the laws of nature. But this… this was simply straight out of a manga or something. Luffy's arm had literally stretched out from his body defying the natural limitations of human physiology, throwing a punch from all the way down the slope which connected with Kuro's face sending the pirate to the ground. A punch thrown clearly over eighty meters. It was clear that this unnatural ability of Luffy's had certainly increased the effectiveness of his punch.

"Yo, Ichigo." Zoro called up to the stunned teen who turned down to the swordsman who had obviously seen Ichigo's reaction to the feat as he gave a smirk. "The Captain's a rubber man, his entire body is made out of Rubber." Ichigo turned to Luffy who grinned up at him as his arm whipped back seemingly retreating to how it once had been.

"Right..." Ichigo muttered running a hand down his face. " _A pirate made out of rubber… what's next? I start dating a princess? Pcht, like that'd happen."_

"Ichigo! Zoro!" Luffy called out to both sword wielders. "The butler's mine."

"You already said that." Zoro muttered. "What are we supposed to do, sit around and wait until you finish him off?"

"Deal with all these guys maybe?" Luffy questioned thrusting a thumb back at the other pirates that were still shocked that Luffy had actually hit their captain. Ichigo tilted his head, while it'd be easy for Ichigo just to deal with Kuro right now, it seemed Luffy wanted the glory of this fight. If he was being honest, the only reason Ichigo was giving Luffy the chance was to see this strange rubber technique of his.

"That hurt." Kuro muttered as he wiped blood from his lip as he sat up, glaring past Ichigo down to Luffy. "My my, that's quite a strange technique you've developed there. Do you have powers from eating the Devil Fruit?"

"Yep, I'm a Rubber Man." Luffy confirmed causing murmurs to raise up through the other pirates, mostly that of fear while Zoro heard Jango muse to himself about the feats that he had seen Luffy perform.

"Jango!" Kuro called out.

"Sir!" The hypnotist replied instantly.

"I can handle the boy!" Kuro continued, flexing his fingers causing the blades to glimmer in the light. "You handle Miss Kaya like we planned, have her write her butler into her will, then kill her. As for Usopp and the children, dispose of them."

"On it!" Jango muttered, using the last of his strength just to try and make it up the hill. Zoro watched him go, from the looks of the damage that he had taken from Ichigo it didn't look like he'd get far. Zoro's eyes widened beneath his black bandana as Ichigo appeared right before Jango, fist already cocked back. Zoro seriously had to know just how he could move that fast. Before Jango knew it, all the air had left him as Ichigo's gut planted itself in his stomach. "Damn it!" Jango gasped out as he slumped over on Ichigo.

"Yo, Luffy." Ichigo began gaining the straw hat wearing teens attention as Ichigo laid Jango down onto the slope, turning his attention down to the rubber teen. "This guy ruled his crew by fear, you that kind of Captain?" Ichigo questioned, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Not a chance." Luffy replied, a small grin coming to his face as he placed a hand on top of his hat. "We just have fun." Ichigo saw Zoro cock a smirk at that.

"Then hurry and kick this guy's ass." Ichigo smirked in return as he thrust a thumb up at Kuro. "You beat him, I'll join your crew."

"Gah! Really!?" Luffy shouted as he raced up the slope with a grin getting a nod from Ichigo as Luffy came to a stop before him. "Awesome! Zoro! Look, we got a new crew member, how cool is that!" Luffy shouted turning back to Zoro waving his arms up and down. "Ah! We have to give him a position! Can you cook!? Can you sing!? Are you a doctor!? Do you poo-!" Ichigo was suddenly barraged by a dozen more questions causing him to groan before he gripped Luffy by the face, did this kid seriously just ask him if he pooped?

"Defeat this guy, then we can work out the details." Ichigo told him.

"Crew!" Kuro shouted. "Do your job and get rid of the bastards in my way and destroy this village, the one that kills Miss Kaya is the one that'll become the next Captain of the Black Cat Pirates!" There was a burst of courage from the pirates, either by fear towards their Captain or perhaps the vigor of a prize such as becoming the new Captain. But either way, they were ready to fight once more. Luffy seeing this turned on the pirates now heading up the slope, he was about to join Zoro in readying for the attack before Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got the butler guy, let Zoro and I take care of these guys."

"Right, then you join the crew!" Luffy grinned.

"Then I join your crew." Ichigo agreed as Luffy sprinted up the hill towards Kuro while Ichigo headed down the hill brandishing his machete like blade as Zoro readied his three swords.

"Welcome to the crew." Zoro smirked before both dashed down the slope, blades in a flurry of movement as the pirates encountered the sheer skill and power of the sword wielding duo.

* * *

"Ugh! We ran all the way…. to the Estate!" Usopp groaned, hands on his knees huffing heavily as Kaya panted beside him, Carrot, Spud and Onion all collapsed on the ground, their chests heaving as they tried to take as much air into their lungs as possible. "D-Don't worry Kaya, we'll protect you." Usopp told her. "We're the Usopp pirates after all." He grinned at her, getting a small smile in return before she was consumed by a coughing fit, Usopp getting the help of the three children to help her sit down. When she was able to calm the fit down she looked to Usopp with a small frown.

"Will your friends be alright, Usopp?" Kaya questioned softly, her worries back on the shore where Klahadore, no Captain Kuro had been about to strike her down before the orange haired teen had appeared before her, saving both her and Usopp from grievous harm.

" _I hope so."_ Usopp thought to himself before grinning at Kaya to hide his own worry. "Of course they will be! They're members of the Great Usopp Pirates, not a force on the seas can stand against them! Hahaha!" Kaya had no idea who the pirates that were with Usopp were, even more so to the one who had saved her life. He hadn't been with the others when they had come to the estate before. But, they all deserved her thanks. "Now that I've seen you to safety Kaya, I must be off! The members of the Usopp pirates are in danger! You three, guard her with your life. That' an order as your Captain."

"Of course sir!" Onion, Spud and Carrot chanted all saluting at once. Usopp was about to turn to leave, even though he was incredible scared he wasn't going to let them die for him if he wasn't standing there alongside them. But before he could even take a step, his hand was gripped in Kaya's. Turning back to the blonde girl with wide eyes.

"I know you want to return Usopp." Kaya spoke to him. "I know what you're trying to prove. But..." Her body was trembling as Usopp looked down at her. "I'm scared of losing you like this."

"Kaya..." Usopp whispered softly as he remembered Ichigo's words, to protect Kaya, that they would handle the rest. "It's okay." Usopp smiled at her. "I can leave Kuro in their capable hands, I'll need to make it up to them somehow." He grinned, wiping his cheek.

"They said they needed a ship, right?" Kaya asked with a smile as Usopp grinned with a nod.

* * *

Nami couldn't believe it as she stood atop the deck of the Black Cat Pirates ship, looking down at the battlefield below. The entire crew of the Black Cat pirates was either unconscious, playing dead or gathered in a group that Zoro was currently running a rope around. Not to mention Luffy, she had seen him strike the final blow to Kuro with an incredible head butt that nobody but Luffy could have done, the butler barely stood a chance against the straw hat wearing Captain and Ichigo, she had caught sight of him watching every move of the fight in the last moments of the Captain duel that she had seen.

He was a complete anomaly to her, and the other members of her 'crew'. It almost made her want to pry and try to dig things up about his past, just to get all the juicy details. But, even just knowing him for a short while. She could see that he wasn't someone to push, to press boundaries nor was he one to give answers easily.

" _Tch, a Lucky charm, yeah right, when does a lucky charm turn into a frigging sword!?"_ She huffed as she recalled the strange wooden object before a glint came to her eye. " _Might fetch a pretty good price though. If I can convince him to join up with these morons, I can nick it before I jump ship."_

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted with a grin turning to the orange haired teen causing Nami to raise an eyebrow. "You'll join my crew now, right!? No take backs! You promised!" Nami had to blink, had she missed something?

"Sure thing, Captain." Ichigo replied with a half smile causing Luffy to cheer in his position on the slope.

" _Guess I won't have to convince an idiot to join a bunch of idiots."_ She sighed digging a finger into her temple with an annoyed huff. " _And to think, I thought he had half a brain."_

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

Ichigo was simply stunned as he stood beside an equally stunned Nami, Luffy's jaw had literally dropped several feet thanks to his crazy rubber ability that Ichigo was still getting use too, as Zoro stood with his arms crossed staring at what had been given to them. A ship. Kaya was giving them a damn ship for everything they had done. Sure fighting off pirates might seem like a big thing, but giving a ship as a reward? He seriously thought they were getting the better end of the stick at the point, he was no expert, but this seemed far out of the norm for a gift of gratitude. Sure he didn't know much about this world yet, but if he was guessing, a ship like this didn't come cheap. Just what kind of luck did Luffy have if he was getting things like this just for helping out?

"Are you actually giving this to us!" Luffy shouted directing his attention to Kaya who smiled with a nod.

"Yes, as a token of my appreciation." Kaya smiled. "Please use it." Then her attendant, Merry stepped forward.

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed it and she sails like a dream. She has a carvel-make caravel, with lateen sails and a central stern rudder. She's a fine ship and her name… the Going Merry!" While Ichigo was still stunned at the fact that they were being given a ship… there was also the elephant in the room that nobody else seemed to notice apart from himself… the man-sheep-guy currently addressing them. Glancing at Zoro, then to Nami and Luffy… yep, none were bothered by the sheep guy. Just him.

" _Shouldn't let it phase me too much…., this world has sheep people, rubber people and probably a whole lot of other weird crap I should just come to accept for now."_ He mentally told himself, knowing full well that he had no idea what to expect when it came to this place. He had already been stunned with Luffy's powers, he couldn't be stunned at every little surprise that decides to round the next corner.

"Let me explain the rigging." Merry began turning to Luffy who simply blinked at him. "First, about the Kruger net yard adjustment-" Nami already stepped in front of Luffy halting Merry's explanation.

"No, no! You can explain all the technical ship stuff to me!" She declared as Luffy pushed past them both as he stared up at the ship with an awe inspired grin. It was probably for the best, Ichigo didn't know much about his new crew yet, but Nami seemed to know what she was doing, Luffy on the other hand… yeah, Ichigo might come to regret joining this crew.

"What a cool ship, have you seen the front it's totally awesome!" Luffy grinned as he looked up at the figurehead that was shaped look a sheep's head. Ichigo took in the figurehead for himself before raising an eyebrow at the shape of it… glancing from the figurehead to Merry who simply smiled at him in response as Ichigo glanced back from the sheep person to the Figurehead… no, it was better to not comment on it.

"We've loaded it with everything you might need on your voyage." Kaya smiled happily, truly glad that they were happy with the gift.

"Thanks, it leaves nothing to be tired." Luffy stated with a bow causing Ichigo to hang his head, why was his new Captain such an idiot? Kaya, to her credit smiled through the obvious blunder but the quick dart of her eye to Merry was more than enough to show Ichigo that she was unsure of what to think of what he had just said.

"That's 'leaves nothing to be desired,' moron." Zoro huffed, well at least Zoro didn't seem to be an idiot and had the same thoughts about their Captain as Ichigo did. The orange haired teen looked up to the ship, a small smile coming to his face.

" _Looks like for now, this will be home."_ Walking along the side towards the front where Luffy was still looking up at the ship's figurehead. " _I'll make what I can off it."_ Ichigo sighed gently to himself as the image of Yuzu and Karin along with his old man popped into his head, just the other day they had been eating happily together with no worries about anything. Last time he had seen them, they looked almost frightened, turned against him by the manipulation of memories. It hurt him to see his sisters like that. " _Look after them for me, Dad."_ Luffy grinned as he saw Ichigo approach before pointing to the top of the sheep figurehead.

"That's gonna be my seat!" Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"All yours, Captain." Some more time passed, with more gratitude from Kaya for all that they had done. Zoro suggested that they should probably get a move on, Ichigo had to say he had to agree. If they were truly going to get anywhere… wait, what was Luffy's goal exactly? Oh, that's right, to be the King of the Pirates he heard him tell the other pirates… he'd have to ask the straw hat wearing teen to explain that one to him, if he could. Just as they were about to board the Going Merry for the first time, they heard a shout of panic and all looked up to see Usopp rolling towards them with an impossible large backpack.

"No, Usopp!" Kaya cried, completely shocked at his current state as he hurtled towards them.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Luffy questioned curiously at the rolling teen. "Looks fun." He grinned.

"Well we better stop him, that weird-o is in a collision course with our ship." Luffy nodded in an agreement as the two stepped forward, both raising their feet and slamming them both into Usopp's face, effectively halting the rolling teen in his tracks.

"T-Thanks, guys." Usopp sobbed beneath their shoes.

"Any time." Luffy stated without a care as Ichigo glanced over to them, it would seem that Usopp was going somewhere with how much baggage he was currently carrying. Feeling a tug on his sleeve he glanced down to Nami who had manoeuvred herself to stand beside him.

"You're really joining the crew?" She questioned. "To become a pirate?" The way she said pirate, it just didn't seem right coming from her, like she held a grudge against the very fabric of the meaning. But Ichigo didn't pry into it, they knew little about him and he about them, they weren't on good enough terms, at least in his eyes, to suddenly be asking personal questions. He'd keep an eye on her, see how things turned out, maybe he'd get a proper answer out of her soon.

"Guess I am." Ichigo nodded. "Promised Luffy I would if he won his fight." He shrugged. "Either way, I'm apart of the crew." He told her.

"Well, we better get aboard before the idiot of a Captain sails off without us." Ichigo glanced to where Luffy was now stretching his arms up to the railing of the ship, before flinging himself up.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." He muttered to himself as he headed over with Nami to where Zoro was with a rope ladder that would allow everyone else to board. Ichigo turned to say a thank you to Kaya for the ship but she and Usopp seemed to be in a deep conversation with one another as they looked out over the water. Grabbing the rope ladder he was about to look up and start climbing, but the moment he did he got a foot to the face.

"Pervert! Wait until I'm up, I'm wearing a skirt!" Nami shrieked as Ichigo groaned, holding his nose. Calming himself down, he waited for Nami to be off the ladder, Ichigo started to climb up when he was on deck, he himself pulled the ladder up from the railing, looking at the ladder he smiled lightly before deciding to leave ti down the side of the ship, only to hear Usopp shout from the shore line.

"You guys take care!" His voice rang out over the ship as Ichigo headed towards where the others were standing at the stern of the ship looking to where Kaya, Usopp and Merry were all standing on the shore. "I hope we meet again some time!" He grinned up at them.

"Huh, how come?" Luffy questioned, if Ichigo hadn't been expecting it he would have stumbled.

"Wha? Are you antisocial or something? I'm going to be a pirate too, so we'll probably meet on the high seas eventually." He tried to explain, however everyone just stared down at him, confusing Usopp even more.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro questioned as he pointed down to the ship. "Hurry and get on already."

"Huh?"

"We're friends aren't we?" Luffy questioned looking down at him. "So get on." Usopp stared up at the smiling faces of those that had saved his island, all of them were offering him this chance he had always dreamed off.

"This is it! I'm a real pirate Captain now!" He shouted in joy.

"Don't be stupid Usopp! I'm the Captain!" Luffy shouted back down at him getting laughter from the others as Usopp wished Kaya farewell as he rushed to the side of the ship, even before he was on deck Nami was barking orders at everyone to be able to get the ship to set sail, even Ichigo was being bossed around by her, sure he had no idea what the heck he was doing, but he figured he might as well pull his weight and listen for instruction until he did know what he was doing. When the Going Merry was finally away and Usopp was at the stern of the ship waving back at the island Ichigo relaxed at the bow, Luffy already seated on the sheep's head. Ichigo gave a small smile as they sailed forward.

" _I guess this is the start of something new..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Bounty Hunting Duo

It took an entire two full days before Ichigo was bored out of his mind aboard the Going Merry. When he had thought that joining the crew would be a great idea, he hadn't taken into account the fact that he would be spending large quantities of time on the open ocean with nothing to do. Seemingly everyone else had something to do, Nami was always making sure that they were on course, checking maps and issuing orders to everyone else, the only time when Ichigo had something to do.

Usopp was always tinkering with something, in that massive bag that he had brought with him he seemed to have an endless supply if nick knacks to keep him occupied. Obviously the long nosed teen had come prepared for the so far boring journey, unlike himself.

Luffy was like himself, bored most of the time but always busy doing something or rather, be it eating sleeping or annoying anyone, sometimes everyone. Zoro either slept or trained, there was a little time for meals between the two and he helped out when Nami barked orders for everyone to get up and do something.

While Ichigo could see the dedication for training that Zoro had, Ichigo didn't see the point. So far, Kuro was it. If Kuro was the strongest adversary that they were going to come up against, Ichigo didn't see the need to become stronger. Even if there were stronger opponents out there, Ichigo hadn't used his full power against Kuro and he'd doubt he have to use the full power of his Fullbring in their next encounter either.

There had only ever been a handful of points in Ichigo's life when he had trained, and that was because he needed too. The first was when he was still a kid and practised karate, something that stopped long ago. Beating up thugs was meaningless brawls, barely any training what so ever, just keeping his skills sharp.

Then when he first got his power from Rukia, he didn't train until after Byakuya and Renji had taken Rukia back to Soul Society just fighting hollows by instruction of Rukia, his ten days of training with Kisuke had gotten him through many of his battles. Even now, his skills with a sword were because of those ten days with Kisuke.

His next step of training was to achieve his Bankai with Yoruichi. Following that, it was with the Vizards to master control over his Hollow mask. After his training with the Vizards, the next training was when he was fighting Zangetsu and his inner Hollow to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō. His last bout of training was when he was trying to gain his Fullbring.

Now that he thought about it, the only time he ever trained was when he had something to overcome. He trained with Kisuke, to save Rukia. He trained with Yoruichi to gain Bankai. He trained with the Vizards to control his inner Hollow. He trained with his inner spirits to gain the Final Getsuga Tenshō to defeat Aizen. He trained with the Fullbringers to regain his power.

" _I never trained, to just perfect my abilities or to grow stronger for the next fight."_ The teen mused to himself as he looked up at the sky from where he was currently sitting in the crow's nest, several sea gulls circling the Going Merry overhead. " _Maybe if I had..."_ He trailed off in thought, there could have been so many differences if he had trained like so many others. They were all strong, but nothing stopped them from trying to grow stronger, so what was it that stopped him from doing so? " _The need for a normal life."_ He let out a soft sigh. " _I'd train when I'd need to defeat who or what I needed to, then go to school the next day and wait for the next thing to show up."_ Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his substitute badge, eyeing all the little nicks and marks that it had received over the time since he had been gifted it by Ukitake.

"Ginjo told Chad that once a Fullbring is complete, that's it, it cannot become stronger." Ichigo spoke aloud as his thoughts returned to the conversation, when Chad had brought up the fact that his powers had changed when he had gone to Hueco Mundo. Ginjo had said that it was Chad's Fullbring simply finishing it's evolution. There was no denying that Chad had become stronger after coming back from Hueco Mundo just being there had increased his strength. So, maybe it was possible that a Fullbring could still grow in power. Maybe it's form wouldn't change after completion but there was no reason the power of the user couldn't become stronger.

"Not to mention, the Fullbring is the manifestation of Hollow Reiryoku. So, if at all possible… Hollow techniques shouldn't be impossible." He finished as a frown came to his face. " _Would there even be a need for that kind of strength here?"_

Ichigo simply wasn't sure of the powers that they would face going forward. Luffy had told him that they were heading to a part of the world, known as the Grand Line to search for the One Piece, apparently a legendary treasure said to bestow the title of Pirate King should anyone find it. So, they had an end goal.

Nami, seeing Ichigo's lack of knowledge on the subject, which had in fact surprised the young Navigator, had decided to share some insight with her fellow orange haired teen. A famous pirate, Gol D. Roger had given the knowledge of his famed wealth and had issued the age of piracy in the very moments right before he had been executed. Their little band of pirates wouldn't be the only ones searching for the One Piece, not to mention some already had a massive head start on them.

So they would have encounters along the way with the other pirates and what he had seen with Kuro, there would definitely be trouble in their future, there was no doubting that. Not to mention the Marines that Nami had told him about. Of course there would be a force in place to put a halt to the pirates, you'd be stupid to think that there wouldn't be a military force in palce. Ichigo hadn't wanted to sound like a moron so hadn't asked too many obvious questions that the average person should have knowledge of, he'd figure it out as he went along. Plus, Nami was smart, she was already starting to question why he didn't have the basic know how.

"I'll keep training in mind, even if it's to kill time." Ichigo decided as he placed his substitute badge back in his pocket. "Even if I keep my skills sharp by sparing with Zoro every now and again." He nodded at his own decision, if he at least trained with Zoro from time to time he could keep his skills sharp, maybe even give Zoro a challenge for the future. Deciding to follow in Zoro's own way to pass the time, Ichigo folded his hands behind his head, kicked his feet up onto the side of the rail of the crows nest and closed his eyes.

It didn't even last five minutes.

 **BOOM~!**

Ichigo was instantly on his feet, substitute badge in hand as he looked over the ocean for any threats, only seeing a large spire of water shooting up before crashing back down next to a small island structure jutting up from the water. Hearing talking down below on deck, Ichigo fixed his eyes into an annoyed glare, he looked over the side of the rail past the sail where Usopp had painted the mark of their crew, a skull with a straw hat on it. Down on deck were Luffy and Usopp both standing next to the source of the disruption. A canon which had just been fired with a box of cannonballs on deck beside it.

"What's with all the noise?" Zoro questioned from where he had been napping on top of the cabin.

"Canon fire practice." Luffy told him as he looked out at where his first cannon ball had landed, seeing that it hadn't hit the obvious target. "But it's not going very well." He added tilting his head, unsure what he had done wrong to make him miss his shot. Ichigo placed his elbow on the rail and cupped his chin in the upright hand as he looked down at them, an amused smile on his face. He had to give it to these guys, they were sure as hell easygoing. He hadn't felt intruding in the slightest since coming aboard, they were just that welcoming. Sure Nami was a bit high strung, but Ichigo summed it up to her being the only female aboard, although he could be wrong on that one.

"I'm telling you, let the expert handle it!" Usopp declared thrusting his thumb at himself, Luffy stepping out of the way as Usopp began to change the aim of the cannon. "Judging from the flying distance of the last one… this should do it!" He declared as he nodded. Luffy loaded another cannonball into the firing chamber as Usopp readied the gunpowder. Lighting the fuse Usopp grinned. "Fire!"

 **BOOM~!**

Just like before the echoing sound of the cannon roared out over the ocean, this time Ichigo was able to watch the cannonball shoot from the barrely of the cannon and head straight for the island formation that was the intended target. He was surprised to find that the cannonball hit it's mark on the first try. He had to give it to Usopp, he had good aim. Maybe it had to do with his skills with a sling shot? It'd be interesting to see what he could do with others things, such as a gun or even a bow in the future.

"Awesome! You hit it on the first try!" Luffy shouted in excitement as he watched the rock crumble down into the ocean. Ichigo had to cock a smirk as he saw Usopp's stunned face that he had actually hit it as well.

"I really hit it..." Usopp mumbled.

" _The guy needs some more confidence."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he leapt over the side of the rail landing on the deck causing Nami to jump in fright as he landed right beside her. The Navigator not having expected him to leap from the crows nest.

"Gah! Some warning next time!" She huffed as she sent him a glare of annoyance, it was odd since he had officially joined the crew she seemed to be more angry at him, just like she had been with the others. When they had first met, she had a little bit of an attitude, but now it seemed like there was meaning behind it.

"Ichigo! Did you see that! How cool!" Luffy shouted seeing Ichigo now on deck before he turned to Usopp. "It's decided!" The Captain declared. "You'll be the crews sniper!" Luffy acknowledged as he headed for the cabin, Usopp following after him.

"What! I still don't get to be the Captain even after you've seen my superiority!?" Usopp shouted.

"No! I'm still the Captain!" Luffy declared as everyone made it inside, Luffy and Usopp taking a seat at the table talking about the Captain's position and how Usopp would take over if Luffy did anything cowardly. Zoro took a seat up against the fridge, seemingly falling asleep with ease while Nami took a seat opposite Luffy and Usopp going over another map. Ichigo entered after everyone else, it was one thing the crew was severely lacking. A cook. A conversation between them all started up obviously talking about a future crew member. While Ichigo could make the basics, he was no Yuzu that was for sure. Nami said she'd do it, if they paid her so there was no way that was going to happen. Luffy however, mistook what they were talking about.

"Every decent pirate ship can't be without one." Luffy grinned. "A musician." Both Nami and Zoro yelled idiot at him as they began to berate the happy go lucky pirate captain. Ichigo simply chuckled as he made himself a coffee. "But we're pirates, and pirates sing a lot, didn't you know?" He questioned with a pout. However their conversation was interrupted with the crashing of something outside on deck.

"Get out here you damn pirates!" A shout echoed after the crashes bringing everyone's attention to the door. Luffy rushed for the door from where he had been seated, crashing it open with a glare.

"Hey, what the hell!" He shouted seeing the destruction of the barrels. "Who are you!?" He shouted down to someone.

"Raising a pirate flag was bound to get us noticed sooner or later." Ichigo mumbled as he stirred his coffee. Usopp and Nami both had their faces at the door window looking out while Zoro kicked back against the fridge with a questioning look.

"Hey guys, how many are there?" The swordsman asked.

"Just one." Nami told him.

"Then let him handle it then." Zoro shrugged as Ichigo picked up his mug and headed for the door.

"S'cuse me." Ichigo stated as the two stepped back from the doro, allowing Ichigo to open the door and head outside Nami and Usopp slamming it shut after him. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the destruction on the deck, seemingly caused by this one guy waving his sword all about. Luffy was ducking and dodging sword swings left and right but Ichigo saw no reason to interfere as he leaned up on the railing overlooking the deck, some of the railing had been broken off.

"I dunno what's going on, but stop breaking our ship!" Luffy shouted slinging both arms forward as he grabbed the intruders head and threw him back towards the cabin wall. Ichigo glanced down at him but shrugged as he sipped at his coffee.

"L-Lost by a hair." The intruder muttered.

" _Didn't stand a chance."_ Ichigo shook his head as he glanced over to Luffy. "Did he say anything interesting? Like why he was here or something?"

"He just kept spouting nonsense about his partner." Luffy huffed. "Like I'd know who that is!"

"Johnny, tell me that isn't you down there?" Zoro questioned now standing on the balcony having come from inside after recognising the voice, he simply looked down at the intruder.

"Huh, who's calling my name like they think they know me or something!?" Johnny shouted looking up only to spot Zoro looking down at him. "B-Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny shouted in what seemed to be a panic.

"It is you, Johnny!" Zoro smiled.

"What are you doing here, Big Bro!?" Ichigo glanced between Zoro and Johnny, there was definitely no relation between the two. "Why are you on a pirate ship like this!?" Johnny questioned. "What's going on around here?"

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?" Zoro questioned ignoring Johnny's own question.

"Well..." Ichigo listened to Johnny's explanation and hung his head. Glancing at the door to see Usopp and Nami still watching from out the window he sighed. After the full explanation of what had happened from Luffy and Usopp almost blowing up Johnny's and Yosaku's small boat, to Yosaku having caught some kind illness over the past couple of days, it ended up with the unconscious Yosaku being on board their ship with Nami looking over him as Usopp and Luffy bowed repeatedly as they apologised.

"Big Bro, tell it to me straight, is he going to die?" Johnny questioned cupping Yosaku's hands.

"Idiots." Nami muttered as she looked Yosaku over only for Jonny to snap, grabbing her wrist as he shouted at her.

"Stop! What are you doing! You're mocking his death!" Nami reefed her hand back from Johnny's grasp with a growl as she pushed him away and turned to Usopp and Luffy.

"You two, remember we have limes in storage." She explained. "Hurry and go get them."

"Right!" Both shouted charging for the storage area of the ship. Ichigo glanced down, it was obviously treatable if Nami knew what she was doing, looked to be some kind of nutrient deficiency if his past times working in the Kurosaki family clinic was to go by.

" _Scurvy maybe? You'd think that they'd be smarter than this to let it get this bad, especially if they're on the open ocean for large amounts of time."_ Ichigo pondered to himself as he watched Luffy and Usopp bring out an entire barrel of limes, Nami instructed them to pour the lime juice into Yosaku's open mouth which they both started to do.

"It's scurvy." Nami finally began confirming Ichigo's theory. "If we weren't too late, he'll be fine in just a few days."

"R-Really, Big sis!?" Johnny shouted. "Really!? You mean it! Thank you!" He shouted, unknowingly spraying Nami with spit which only irritated the navigator more as she pushed him away.

"Stop calling me that, it sounds so stupid." She growled as she wiped at her face. "Scurvy use to be a hopeless disease that was way more common, we just know how to deal with it better now so there are less cases. It's caused by a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients, like vitamin-C. Back in the old days, they couldn't store fresh fruits and vegetables. We just know better now." Nami shrugged as Ichigo watched with a raised eyebrow as Usopp and Luffy took the 'more is better' approach and began to force limes into Yosaku's mouth.

"You're smart Nami, you're like a doctor!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You idiots should know at least this much!" Nami roared at them. "You could die if you don't!" The sputtering of limes brought their attention to Yosaku who sat up between Usopp and Luffy. It was moments later when Yosaku and Johnny had linked arms and were dancing around in circles on the deck of the Going Merry shouting about Yosaku's recovery. When they came to a stop, they took on what was suppose to be a serious pose Ichigo guess.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Johnny." He formally introduced followed up by his partner.

"My name is Yosaku."

"Together, we're the pirate bounty hunter duo!" They announced together.

" _So, they even have bounty hunters here."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he continued to lean on the railing as he looked down at the duo.

"We used to be colleagues of Big Bro Zoro." Johnny added as Zoro stepped forward.

"I never thought that I'd see you guys here." Zoro told them.

"If you think you're surprised, we would have never imagined that the pirate hunter Zoro would become a pirate." Yosaku told him.

"Tell me about it." Zoro chuckled as he offered his hand as Johnny took it, however when Yosaku went to place his hand on theirs, he collapsed onto the ground, the effects of his illness coming back. Only ensuing a freak out on board once more, the only two not freaking out. Ichigo and Nami, both who knew that it was impossible for that little treatment to the issue at hand would work for very long.

"Yo, Luffy." Ichigo called down from where he was leaning on the railing. "When we're out here on the ocean, we need someone who can keep up our nutrient levels."

"He's right Luffy, it's essential that we all keep up our nutrient levels. Without a doctor, we're screwed if something big happens when it could have been avoided." Luffy rubbed his chin in thought at what the two orange haired teens had told him.

"Then it's settled! We need a seafaring cook!" Luffy laughed as Zoro and Johnny hoisted up Yosaku, Johnny hearing what they had said turned to face them. "Let's go find us a cook!"

"I'm in, then we'll be able to eat great food even on the ship!" Usopp agreed heartily.

"If you're looking for a cook like that, I know just the place and the food is going to blow your mind." Johnny stated.

"Okay! Let's go! Where is it!"

"Consider yourselves warned, this place is close to the Grand Line." The excitement in Luffy's eye grew as Johnny turned to Zoro. "I've heard rumours lately, about a certain hawk eyed man that you've been looking for is there, Big Bro." Ichigo saw the sudden flash of excitement cross Zoro's face as a grin came to his face. It was like he was ready for battle, just who was this hawk eyed guy to get Zoro all fired up like this? He'd have to keep an eye out for this guy.

"Where are we heading, Johnny?"

"Set the heading to North-Northeast, Big Sis." Johnny grinned at her before he and Zoro helped Yosaku into the ship. "To the Sea Restaurant, the Baratie!"

"I said don't call me that!" Nami shouted at him as she began to issue orders to the remaining three on deck so that they could change course. Ichigo smiled as he got to work, at least they had a new destination to head to. Now that he thought about it… where were they going before Johnny had given them a location? Better not to think about it.

"Are we there yet Nami!?" Luffy questioned as the ship began to move only causing Nami to hang her head. It was going to be a long trek to the Sea Restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6: Baratie

**I promise that the next chapter is going to have more of a change to it, put some diversity into the story. For now, please bare with me as I'm still getting the hang of writing and don't want to mess too much up on my first story. I'm happy to know how many of you are liking the story so far and I hope that you'll continue to read. If you have any questions or problems, please don't hesitate to put them in a review or PM me.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

"… Big Sis Nami..." The navigator's eye twitched as she used her great mental fortitude to do her best to ignore the bubbling duo that were now aboard, her patience was waning however. Her left hand was busy twirling a pen in her hand while the right was clenching into a fist beside the half-drawn chart she had started after finding some paper to find in the Going Merry's cupboard. Since leaving Syrup village she had been doing what she could to keep the Going Merry on course, even if their Captain had no idea where the hell they were heading. Nami had already devised a plan to lead them to a deserted island, take the ship and the treasure that was aboard and head back to Cocoyasi Village before any of the crew knew which way was left from right. Instead, now they were heading for a sea restaurant so close to the Grand Line that it was borderline suicide!

"Tea Big Sis?"

"Snacks Big Sis?"

It was all because of these two idiots that she was heading closer and closer to the danger of the Grand Line! Johnny and Yosaku had been aboard for a little less than a day and they were already driving her nuts! Yosaku had recovered, even if at an incredible rate, from his scurvy. Sure he wasn't back at full health but he was energetic enough to dance around the ship with Usopp and Luffy while annoy her alongside Johnny the rest of the time. Apparently since she 'saved' Yosaku's life, both Johnny and Yosaku felt the need to wait on her hand and foot. At the start, it had been fun being pampered like princess or something, but now it was just irritation, she was trying to work and their presence wasn't helping! Not to mention they kept calling her Big Sis!

"Johnny, Yosaku." Nami smiled sweetly, the two bounty hunters yet to understand the malicious intent behind the cute smile of the navigator.

"Yes Big Sis!?" Both chorused immediately.

"GET OUT!" The two bounty hunters flew through the open door of the cabin, over the railing and onto the deck below. Nami huffed as she wiped her hands of a good job well done and sat back down at the table. Picking her pen up again ready to start on the chart she grit her teeth as the cabin door opened, raising her head to glare at the one entering she stopped seeing Ichigo entering.

Why she stopped, she herself didn't understand. Ichigo wasn't like the other members of the crew. She could handle their idiocy, but Ichigo was an enigma. He wasn't someone she believed was normal. Like Zoro, he was a fighter, the battle she had witnessed on the beach between Zoro and Ichigo with the Black Cat Pirates was enough to tell her that. But there was something different from Ichigo to Zoro. The way he held himself, similar to Zoro but in a way that made him stand apart from the swordsman.

" _Not to mention those weird abilities, disappearing into thin air, sure Kuro had done that but he had explained his technique, the way Ichigo had done it was like it was unnatural as if the air shifted around him because he made it do so."_ Her eyes followed Ichigo across the small cabin, inconspicuously of course. She hadn't gotten this far by being caught eyeing a potential target. That was another thing about him… there was never opportunity. His defences were always up, as if he was always expecting something to happen, the way his hand unconsciously hovered over the badge in his right pocket, or the way he'd brace himself at a moments notice if anything happened. No… it was like he was expecting something, always. " _It'll be a pain getting that badge from him. But it'll be worth it, a weapon like that is bound to come at a high price."_

"Hey Nami, any time frame of when we'll get to this restaurant?" Ichigo's voice reached her causing her to turn to look at him fully, he was currently looking inside of the pantry.

"Should be in sight any time now." Nami confirmed. "Or at least that's what Johnny says, could be a week at this rate."

"The way Luffy eats, we're not going to survive a week." Ichigo chuckled lightly as he closed the pantry and looked over to her. "What have you got there?" He questioned eyeing the chart she was drawing, Nami always taking pride in her work and had no problem in showing him what she had been drawing for the past few hours.

"This is the course we've made from Syrup village." She explained as he walked over and sat down opposite her, eyeing the map that was now before him. "As a Navigator it's my role to keep a record of our course, chart maps, steer the ship."

"Give orders." He gave her an amused smile.

"Basically." She grinned in return. "What about you, find a crew position yet?" Ichigo shook his head, Nami tilting her head as she eyed him causing the fellow orange haired teen to raise an eyebrow at her. " _Can't hurt to throw some idea's around to pass the time, not like it matters much."_ She shrugged mentally as she sat back in her chair. "In a small crew like this, there's a few essential positions that need to be filled, no matter what the doofus captain says."

"Let me guess, the Navigator spot is taken." Nami grinned in return.

"Like you could read a map." She scoffed, while her opinion of him had instantly changed after he had joined the crew, for good reason in her mind. He was still able to hold a conversation without the need of arguing, food, or just plain stupidity. He was also surprisingly witty, and rather smart once he picked up on the basics which she presumed that he had led a sheltered life up until now. Very sheltered if what he had told her previously was the truth… like locked in a basement sheltered. He didn't even know who Gol D. Roger was! Unless he was from another world, which was completely unlikely, he had to have been very sheltered.

"Fair point." Ichigo nodded, fully aware that his skills did not involve reading a sea chart. "Luffy's Captain, Zoro is the First Mate or Swordsman, I guess he'll be in command if Luffy's out of it?" Nami shrugged, not having thought of it much but seeing as he was the second one to be recruited, it was only logical that Luffy would but him second in charge… Nami had to stop for a second, a foul taste in her mouth. Just thinking that Luffy was logical had put a bad taste in her mouth. "Luffy stationed Usopp as the crews sniper, although I figured that'd be a good position for him as well."

"Agreed, Usopp has uncanny aim. It's freaky to be honest." Nami told him. "There's the cook, which we'll hopefully pick up at the Baratie, knowing Luffy he'll rope some hopeless sack into this mess of a crew." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that but Nami decided to continue, ignoring the look. She knew she had to be careful with what she said around Ichigo he was smart, and if she wasn't careful he was bound to pick up on her scheme. "The next priority after the cook is definitely a doctor, someone with the capability of dealing with the injuries these morons are going to get, yourself included. If the Grandline is the set destination, we'll definitely need a doctor."

"The Grand Line is dangerous then?" Nami leaned forward and flicked Ichigo in the forehead causing him to scowl at her.

"Were you not listening to anything I told you last time? The Grand Line is the most dangerous sea in the world, there are pirates far stronger then what we're capable of, not to mention the other anomalies that we have no idea about. The Grand Line is not just another ocean, it's like an entire new world. Between the simple blue seas, it's like hell." She huffed as she crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat as she gave him a half glare, she was considering taking back everything, he was just an idiot too.

"You been?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, no..." Nami shook her head. "But I've heard enough stories to be wary, I'm not an idiot like some people." She huffed turning away. "We're getting off point, we're deciding a place for you on the crew." She told him.

"Well, I guess I could be the lookout for now." Ichigo shrugged, having had a minor thought about it since they had been talking. "I've basically been up in the crow's nest since we left Syrup Village, if Luffy wants me in another position..." Ichigo shrugged. "Guess we'll see how it works out." Nami thought for a few moments, usually the spot of lookout would simply be the snipers, or gunner position of the crew. But Usopp could barely function with the boredom on his own, plus he was always busy with either Luffy or tinkering with the items he had brought from home. Zoro slept constantly, Ichigo was the only one alert and ready at all times. For now, the lookout position would be perfect for him.

"Sure, I guess that could work." Nami nodded to herself. "Just keep an eye out over the sea, you'll have to get an eyeglass, or binoculars since I've looked all over the Merry and haven't been able to find one yet. Whichever is your preference really." Ichigo nodded, it would probably be better to have something rather to rely solely on his ability of Reiatsu Chikaku. Not everyone would have an easy to read presence, nor could he expect large forces like back on Syrup Village. After all, he had never been truly trained how to master his Reikaku. The two orange haired teens continued to speak for a while, Nami explained some details that came with the position of being the crew's lookout. The basic necessity of time equals opportunity. The earlier that Ichigo spotted something, the more time they had to assess the situation and come up with a plan to deal with it.

"Big Sis!" The door to the cabin crashed open causing Nami to scowl as Yosaku puffed and panted in the doorway.

"I told you to get out." Nami growled at the bounty hunter, however Yosaku just pointed over his shoulder.

"We're here, the Baratie is just ahead." Nami blinked before looking at Ichigo who shrugged. The two got up and headed for the door, Yosaku stepping to the side to let them out as they stepped out onto the deck looking out over the bow to see the floating restaurant straight ahead. Ichigo had to blink several times as the ship came into view, while he had already resigned himself to seeing weird things on the ocean… it didn't mean he couldn't be surprised by what he saw. After all… a ship wasn't suppose to look like a fish, was it?

As the Baratie came into view, it's features began to stand out more and more as they grew closer to the fairly large ship. It was built in an oval shape, with normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. The Baratie has a round bottom. A small array of cannons are lined on the sides, which would obviously be used for battle, whether defensive or offensive Ichigo wasn't sure. The crazy people who built this ship, had actually put a restaurant on the ship itself.

Ichigo had to rub his forehead, mentally reminding himself that he had to accept this world for what it was, even all the weird stuff he was going to come across. He just hoped that a Rubber Man, a Sheep Man and a fish ship restaurant was as weird as it was going to get… while he wanted to be optimistic that that was the limit of the weirdness, he wasn't having much luck convincing himself that, that was the limit of the weirdness he would come across.

Johnny was standing up at the bow with Luffy, Usopp and Zoro who were all looking towards the Baratie with grins on their faces. Seemingly more accepting of the fish shaped ship then what Ichigo was. Luffy and Usopp began to cheer at how 'cool' the place looked causing Ichigo to sigh, maybe joining the first band of pirates he came across wasn't the best choice. The sound of a bell ringing brought Ichigo's attention to the side, along with Nami's as a massive ship came up the side of the small caravel. Ichigo instantly spotted the massive white letters writing out 'MARINE' across the Port side of the ship. Ichigo tilted his head as he stared up at it.

"A Marine ship!?" Yosaku shouted in surprise. "All the way out here!?"

" _If there's pirates, there would obviously be a Navy set on stopping the pirates I guess."_ Ichigo mused as he took the ship in, it was obviously built for battle with how many cannon's it had. " _The Marines."_ All the canon port holes were opened causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow, was it open fire on a pirate vessel without even an order of surrender out here or something? His hand drifted over his badge.

"Hey Luffy, they're not going to start firing on us, are they?" Usopp questioned quietly to Luffy who shrugged as he looked up at the Marine ship without a care in the world.

"Damn it, just my luck." Zoro huffed. "Of course the Marines would show up." Ichigo and Nami headed up to where the others were, while Ichigo noticed that Yosaku and Johnny had snuck back into the cabin, hiding behind the door observing what was going on from a 'hiding spot'. Ichigo heard them mutter about questioning if the Marines knew if they weren't pirates or not. Ichigo had to scoff at that, they were just looking after their own hides. Seeing a figure in a white pin striped suit appear on the deck, heading for the rail that was closest to the Merry Ichigo readied himself for anything that might go down, he had no idea how pirates were

"I've never seen that pirate flag before." The man muttered as he approached, placing a hand on the railing that was covered in an iron bolt knuckle duster, it was presumed that his other hand hidden in his pocket housed a similar knuckle duster. "I am Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody!" He declared with a sense of pride in his own words, as if it was a title that he had earned. "But you can just call me sir." Ichigo had to sweat drop, was this guy serious? "Who is the Captain of this vessel, identify yourself at once!" Without hesitation, Luffy stepped forward and with the same tone that Fullbody announced himself with, Luffy did the same.

"My name is Luffy!" Before he could continue, Usopp stepped up in front of him.

"And my name, is Usopp!" The sniper declared as Luffy gave him an irritated look in return but turned back to the Marine to continue as he took another step forward in front of Usopp.

"We only made out Flag the day before yesterday."

"That's right Marine, and I'm the one who drew it!" Usopp declared again once more stepping in front of Luffy causing the Captain's eyebrow to twitch. The Marine simply cocked his head to the side with a snide little smirk as he saw he was dealing with nothing but amateurs.

"Huh, you did, did you?" He questioned, getting a nod from both Luffy and Usopp, the duo unsure of who he was addressing not realising it had been a rhetorical question. "Is that so..." He continued as he glanced over the other members of the crew, his attention stopping on the duo bounty hunters trying to conceal themselves behind the cabin door with little to no luck on their part. "Hey, you two right there." Fullbody spoke up. "I've seen you before, you're the bounty hunter duo that go after the small fish."

"Uh…"

"Well… we..."

"So, you've finally been caught by pirates." Johnny tried to answer in return but to the bounty hunter the Marine was a little intimidating. "Eh he he now that's a laugh." He chuckled lightly before a beautiful blonde woman in a dress came up behind him, lacing her arm with his.

"Hey, come on Baby let's get going." She told him.

"Sure." Fullbody nodded as the two turned, walking away from the railing. Johnny no longer able to take the disrespect that they had received from the duo rushed forward reaching into his jacket and pulling out a stack of paper.

"Hey wait a minute! You think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys!?" The bounty hunter shouted throwing the pages on the deck, however received no answer from the Marine as the pages of bounties floated to the deck, scattering across the wooden surface gaining the attention of Nami.

It didn't take a genius to know what was coming next, as the Marines on deck had been given an order out of earshot and started to move about. Johnny and Yosaku were speaking with Nami about the bounties below as one in particular seemed to grab her attention. While Ichigo would have asked who the bounty was of, there was something more critical to deal with. The canon being aimed right at them. Before Ichigo or Zoro who had seen the commotion on deck of the Marine ship could give out a warning the Marines fired.

 **BOOM~!**

The sounding explosion was much larger than the ones of the Merry's cannons since the Marines ship cannons were much larger and more powerful than the pirate crew.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy shouted jumping up onto the railing so that he was sitting on it, his legs wrapping around the wound in an impossible way as he flung both arms outwards his right wrapping around the main mast of the ship while his left grabbed onto the ear of the goat figurehead of the Merry. _**"Gum Gum!"**_ The cannon ball hit the teen directly in the stomach sending him flying back across the deck of the ship, far off the side of the Merry and some ways over the open ocean. _**"Slingshot!"**_

However the force that the cannon ball had been shot at, along with being at such a close proximity, it looked to be that Luffy hadn't been expecting the strength behind the shot and his grip on the figurehead broke a piece off the ear of the goat and he was sent swinging to his right, re-aiming the trajectory of where he was going to shoot the cannonball. Right at the Baratie. The cannonball launched forward over the bow straight for the restaurant as Luffy impacted the back of the figurehead.

It seemed after all the commotion, the Marines had been given the order to stand down giving the Going Merry the ability to dock without much trouble as Zoro dropped the anchor off of the ship to get them stationary. It didn't take long for the restaurant to send a couple of chefs to collect the one responsible. While Nami was ready to blame it on the Marines, Luffy idiotically told him that he had sent the cannon ball flying resulting in the Chefs taking him to talk with the head chef of the Baratie. It was over an hour when Nami had, had enough and decided that since they were here and there had been no sign of Luffy for over an hour, they should just go in and eat without him. Ichigo seeing no problem with that, along with Zoro untethered the small boat that had been docked alongside the Going Merry since Johnny and Yosaku had come aboard.

Both Johnny and Yosaku chose to stay aboard the Merry, to fix the railing that had been initially broken during the scuffle between Johnny and Luffy when Johnny had first come aboard and started to destroy the place, leaving the four pirates to head towards the Baratie. Before they had even managed to tie the boat to the Baratie there was a loud crash from inside, drawing their attention. Glancing at the others Ichigo saw that they were slightly surprised but since it didn't effect them it didn't warren that much concern.

Stepping off of the small boat with Zoro, the two headed towards the Baratie front doors Zoro reached up and pushing them in only to find a scene unfolding within the restaurant. There was a blonde man in a black suit, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he held up the same Marine, Iron Fist Fullbody by the neck bloody and battered from an intense beating that he had received. The blonde woman that had accompanied the Marine was completely stunned and obviously frightened by the man's ferocity towards a Marine.

It wasn't long before another member of the restaurant staff came and lectured the blonde man who simply discarded Fullbody without a care, not caring for the man at all. The four pirates simply stood and watched from the doorway, the entire restaurant was watching the situation unfold in stunned silence. When Fullbody finally worked up the nerve, he threatened to have the entire restaurant shut down only for the blonde sous chef to react rashly needing to be held back by several other members of the restaurant staff. Only when the ceiling caved in and Luffy along with the Head Chef of the restaurant came tumbling down did it break up the commotion of what was going on. When Zeff removed himself from atop Luffy where he had landed Luffy shot up, taking a deep breath.

"I can breath again!" Another member of the restaurant came up to ask Zeff if he was alright, or if he was injured, the Head Chef ignored him and looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression before punching Luffy back down to the ground with a growl.

"My ceiling! Something else that will need to be fixed! This is all your fault, ya brat!"

"How is this my fault! You attacked me!" Luffy shouted back at him. Zeff and Luffy shouted at one another until the other cooks restraining Sanji pleaded for the head chef's help with the cook. It was clear to the pirates that Sanji respected the head chef at least as he listened to him without much of a fuss, sure he called him names and received a kick to the face via peg leg, but he listened to what Zeff had to say on the matter. Not only did Zeff give the sous chef an asskicking, but also the Marine Lieutenant who Zeff told to get out of his restaurant.

While the argument was going on, the four pirates, Zoro, Ichigo, Nami and Usopp decided to find themselves a table to watch the whole thing play out. It was only after a Marine soldier had come in, apologising about an escaped prisoner did things start to truly become serious. The entire restaurant was up in a panic as a man shot the Marine soldier in the back before entering the restaurant and sitting down at a table. It didn't take long for the large waiter, that oddly reminded Ichigo of the old cartoon character Popeye to throw the escaped pirate out on his ass.

Following this, they were told that Luffy had to work at the restaurant for an entire year to work off the damage that had been done to the restaurant. When they had seen Luffy next, it had been a riot of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Trip

In the days that had passed at the sea restaurant, Luffy hadn't been able to strike a deal with the Head Chef of the Baratie and was forced to work off his debt that would last a year. He had been forced to clean, kitchen work, basic chores, take orders and a variety of other tasks befitting that of a chore boy around the restaurant.

Or… at least he tempted to take on the chores he had been given, only to cause a bigger mess then what he had begun with! Broken dishes, dirt literally swept under the mat, if it got that far, food eaten before it could be served. In the days that Luffy worked at the Baratie… it was hell for all of the Chefs aboard along with most of the customers. To Luffy's crew it was hilarious. Ichigo had to wonder if their was actually something mentally wrong with Luffy, when he brought it up with Nami she told him to forget about it, that it wasn't worth the trouble.

The days that passed, the rest of the crew simply bided their time, waiting for Luffy to come up with something just so that they could move on. They were hear to recruit a cook, not give up their Captain. Ichigo could almost see the irony in it. Ichigo grabbed a meal from the restaurant from time to time, but to do so he had to borrow money from Nami since he was literally flat broke now that he was here, Zoro and Usopp were the same and were racking up a debt to the orange haired navigator as a result, yeah she got free food from the love sick chef while she made money off the poor losers, so when Usopp suggested that they try fishing, Ichigo was all for it. Sure he had never done it before, but how hard could it be?

Very, very hard and very, very boring. With the Merry docked at the Baratie as it was, the water was always restless with the coming and going ships meaning the fish never came near the floating restaurant and they never caught anything. After every failed attempt, they could hear Nami laughing off in the distance in a maniacal way. When they did eat at the restaurant they always messed with Luffy to the point he just got in more trouble by the other Chef's, it was a seemingly way to pass the time for Zoro at least.

Over the course of time, Ichigo began to note that Nami was becoming withdrawn from everyone on the crew, keeping more to herself no longer joining in on the fun in teasing Luffy. He had even seen her a few times just staring at the bounties that Yosaku and Johnny had.

But, as the days passed that they were stuck here waiting for Luffy, Ichigo's mind began to settle and with that came the thoughts he had wished to avoid. Nami noticed it first when she made a passing comment saying he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. When he did sleep his subconscious mind always drifted to home and to stop that from happening, he pushed going to sleep away from his mind. But the lack of sleep was getting to him, he was less responsive than what he should be, his mood had deteriorated to the point Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku down right avoided him unless they got chewed out for looking at him the wrong way. Eventually, Ichigo's body couldn't take it and he needed rest.

Having launched himself up to the crow's nest after breakfast when the others were still inside pestering Luffy, he got as comfortable as he could in the small space and lay down to sleep, just to replenish his stamina. One or two hours should be enough, he had thought to himself as he closed his eyes, simply letting sleep come.

* * *

She was crying. When had been the last time he had seen her cry like this? It wasn't after he defeated Aizen, no they were tears of joy. The battle of Ulquiorra atop of Las Noches, when he had in a literal sense been dead. She had been crying so much, it was what had reached him the most and had pulled him back and forced his inner hollow to act. But now she was crying again, the sadness was so much more present than that time… her hands raised up in front of her, extended towards him but not as a gesture of help, her cheeks were flooded with tears as more dripped down her chin, the golden glow of her Shun Shun Rikka in it's full effect.

Being used on him.

Ichigo himself was stunned as he lay there on the rooftop of Tsukishima's mansion, pain coursed through his entire body as it was showered with golden glow beneath the shield of Orihime's power. Where it had once been used to heal his injuries, was now tearing him apart bit by bit. He didn't even have legs to stand on at this point they had been completely rejected from his knees down. Both he and Orihime were helpless to stop what was happening, Ichigo would never bring himself to hurt her and Orihime wasn't in control. Tsukishima who stood behind Orihime was grinning as he leaned down and whispered unheard words into Orihime's ear… anger flooded through him as more tears flowed down Orihime's cheeks as she nodded and the erosion of his body became quicker, even more pain flooded through him as he cried out in complete anguish as his body was ripped apart, for a moment it all stopped before he spotted the movement of Tsukishima's sword pierce Orihime again, using his ability once more and the destruction of his body was even more forceful than before.

What could he say to snap her out of it, at this point her eyes were lifeless like she was a mindless doll, just a plaything for Tsukishima to control. Gritting his teeth as he saw the battle between Ginjo and Chad overhead, Tsukishima had made it that Ichigo had no support. The only one on his side was completely occupied with Chad's outrageous strength.

"It's over, Ichigo Kurosaki." Tsukishima stated as he traced a hand along the curve of Orihime's neck causing rage to grow within him once more. "Do it." The order was simple but Orihime, in the state that she was in, even now resisted, but with Tsukishima's ability warping her mind, it only lasted a second before Ichigo's entire body began to disintegrate before them.

"TSUKISHIMA!" Ichigo roared as he reached out, only for his hand to already be missing from his wrist.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he shot up into a sitting position, Riruka's cry of his name reverberating in the depths of his mind as she had come up from the mansion to see his state, his mind was slightly foggy on what happened after that, the pain had been unbearable at that stage. Even now, the lingering feeling of his body being obliterated by Orihime's power could be felt. He would never forget that painful presence of his body being turned into nothing. Leaning back on the rail of the crow's nest, he looked up towards the sky, his eyes landing on the Jolly Roger of his crew flapping in the wind. How had Orihime's power gone from rejecting his very being, to sending him off to this world? Sitting there for a while, taking in deep breaths to steady himself he came to notice something else that was amiss, the ship was moving. Sitting up he groaned, having slept at an awkward angle and looked around, the Baratie was nowhere in sight.

 _"I guess Luffy got out of the year of work… or we just bailed."_ Ichigo thought to himself with a yawn, not having slept all that well. Standing up, his joints were tense, he'd have to get a pillow or something up here if he was going to start sleeping up here and with his position as lookout being signed off by Luffy over a meal at the Baratie, he'd be up here most of the time. Stretching his arms above his head he let out another yawn before looking over the side of the railing of the crow's nest, however his brow furrowed, Luffy and Usopp weren't doing something childish, Zoro wasn't napping in his usual spot. The only one on deck was Nami, she was standing towards the bow just, staring off into the water.

Green static light ignited down to his feet as he disappeared from the crow's nest, appearing on the deck without effort he stretched his arms once more as he looked around. It was way too quiet for it to be normal. Heading towards the bow where Nami had yet to notice him approaching he came to a stop as he heard her speak.

"They really were good people." Her soft voice drifted back to him on the wind making him frown slightly. "If we meet again, I wonder… will they still let me join them?" Her voice trembled as her shoulders began to shake, Ichigo seeing her hands clench as tears fell onto the railing of the Merry she was leaning up against. "Will we ever… meet again? I want to be free, soon..." Ichigo watched as Nami crouched down and hugged her knees, crying as she muttered the name Bell-mère over and over again. Deciding he should announce his presence, he spoke up.

"I don't know about everyone else." Nami's head shot up as she turned, falling on her butt as she stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. Ichigo glanced away from the crying girl as he scratched at his cheek, he had never been able to correctly comfort someone who was crying, he just didn't know how too. "But with what I just heard, it sounds like you've got no choice in the matter."

"Ichigo!" Nami snapped, wiping away the tears from her face. "What are you doing here!? Why are you on board, I thought you were back on the Baratie!" Ichigo ignored her shouting as he walked to the side, the Navigator glaring at him as her eyes traced his path to where he leaned up against the railing.

"You stole the Merry then." Ichigo stated having come to the conclusion that Nami had done so, glancing down at her to see her glare, it was more serious than the one she gave the others when they did something to piss her off. "Abandoned Luffy, Zoro and Usopp back at the Baratie." He added with a sigh, he could tell that something had been bothering her since they ran into Johnny and Yosaku and she saw those wanted posters. He didn't think that she would do something this drastic though. _"Just how far did we get? How long was I asleep?"_ He mused, it was unlike him to sleep through this much trouble had he really been that tired?

"That's right! I stole the Merry, left everyone back at the Baratie during the confusion of Don Krieg arriving, it's what I do! I'm a thief that hates pirates! I only steal from pirates for..." Ichigo's glance stopped her dead as she lowered her head slightly, his eyes were serious like the first time she had seen him when he had been pulled out of the water before they arrived on Usopp's island, she hadn't seen him serious since that moment. "I'm not fooling you, am I?" She questioned, her hair hanging down around her face.

"Not with what I overheard earlier, no." Ichigo stated with a shrug before silence drifted between the two for some time. "Where are we headed?" He asked only for Nami to get to her feet and head across the ship, Ichigo leisurely following after her. She entered the cabin where the Merry's rudder control was and checked that the ship was still on course.

"You can't stop me." Nami told him as she glared over her shoulder. "So don't even try and stop me, you can have the ship but all the treasure is mine."

"I won't have to stop you." Ichigo told her. "Luffy won't be long, probably accuse me of being your accomplice or something." He muttered under his breath having come to know how Luffy jumped to conclusions. "You've known that idiot longer than I have, you really think he's just going to let you walk away from his crew?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business what I do." Nami growled at him. "Just go back to the Baratie, swim for all I care." She huffed angrily. "How'd you even get aboard before I set sail anyway!?" She shouted at him, clearly frustrated.

"After breakfast I headed up to the crow's nest for some sleep, thought I might get some peace and quiet up there." He told her, her eyes widening slightly before she set her face in a scowl, not one capable of matching Ichigo's usual one but it was clear she was annoyed that she had missed that, she thought she had the perfect getaway until a few minutes ago. Adjusting the rudder control slightly she sighed gently.

"I'm going home, to the Conomi Island archipelago..." Nami told him, answering his earlier questioned of where they were heading. "I don't care what you do, take the Merry back to the Baratie for all I care but don't take one step off of this ship, or you're dead!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow slightly at the threat, it was clear to him that Nami wasn't a fighter, sure she made idle threats to the others which usually ended up in a physical beat down of some kind, but she was genuine in saying that he was dead if he got off the ship.

"First of all, I probably couldn't navigate my way out of a paper bag let alone sail this ship back to the Baratie." Ichigo told her. "Secondly, there's something on that island that you clearly don't want me to see, which only makes me curious as to what it is."

"It's none of your business, Ichigo!" Nami shouted with clenched hands, only for her head to shoot back in surprise as Ichigo flicked her in the forehead surprising her as she rose a hand up as Ichigo lowered his own back down into his pocket.

"You'll come to know this about me Nami." Ichigo began as he turned and headed for the door. "When it comes to my friends, I have a habit of making things my business." Nami's eyes widened as Ichigo exited the cabin, closing the door behind him. She quickly wiped another tear that was beginning to form as she rose a hand up to her left shoulder, gripping it tightly. Moving to the cabin door she peered out of porthole window, just to see Ichigo standing on the deck below leaning on the railing just looking out into the ocean.

"You're making it even more difficult you idiot..." she whispered quietly, already having a hard enough time of abandoning the ones that had come to accept her. Over the course of her time being a member of the crew, she had truly enjoyed herself. Yes there was the idiocy of her crew mates, but even then they had the qualities of good friends. _"What am I supposed to do, Bell-mère?"_ She thought to herself before going back to the rudder control to keep her mind occupied on the course to her home.

It wasn't a short journey for the two, it actually took a full day and a half before they reached the islands that made up the archipelago of Nami's home. In that time, little was said between the two of them, just Nami giving Ichigo a few orders to adjust the sails from time to time which he had no problem following.

The Going Merry had just docked at an unmanned dock lining the island when Nami, who was dressed in a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals, jumped over the side of the rail landing effortlessly on the dock with a bag on her shoulder. When Ichigo had first seen the rather large tattoo on her arm he hadn't asked questions after he saw just how self conscious Nami was of showing it to him.

Glancing back up at Ichigo, the two locked eyes for a minute before she gave him a rather forceful grin.

"I'll cya around, Ichigo. It won't be too hard to get back to the Baratie, even a novice could do it." Before Nami could even comprehend the movement, Ichigo was standing beside her.

"Probably, but I'm sure Luffy is already on his way." Ichigo stated simply wandering off down the track.

 _"That moron!"_ Nami growled as she chased after Ichigo. "Didn't I tell you, if you stay here you'll die!"

"No, you said if I step foot off the ship I'll be dead, hasn't happened yet." Ichigo retorted causing Nami to grit her teeth as she glared at his back. "I thought you had somewhere to be?" Nami clenched her hand into a fist ready to run up and smack the teen before holding off on her anger. Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder at her, it was again now that he saw the defenceless Nami that had been crying when he had awoke from being in the crow's nest. "Nami." The girl jolted slightly as she looked up to see his eyes more serious than she had seen them before, she found herself averting her gaze from his own. "What's going on here?" Shifting the bag on her shoulder she walked towards him keeping her eyes down.

"It's none of your business, just leave." She whispered as she forcefully pushed past him, Ichigo grunting slightly and stepping to the side to get out of her way. Ichigo simply watched Nami rush off down the path and off into the distance before disappearing around a bend causing Ichigo to sigh, he truly hadn't expected to get an answer out of her. Scratching at the back of his head, he glanced over his shoulder at the Merry simply sitting there. However something caught his attention, the all too familiar rattle of a chain. Ichigo turned to the ghost that now stood beside him watching after Nami as he had been. The ghost had, a rather unique light pink hairstyle similar to a Mohawk. The green chequered shirt that she wore housed the chain of fate that had been severed upon her death, a large portion of her shirt was covered in blood showing that she had been shot in the chest.

"Damn that Brat." The ghost of Bell-mère muttered. "Every time she comes back here, she just feels worse and worse." She continued to mutter as she stood beside the teenager, unaware that she herself could be seen.

"You know Nami then." Ichigo stated causing the woman's eyes to widen as she glanced at Ichigo who glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, Bell-mère looked behind herself only to see that there was no one else around. "Yeah, I can see you." He told her causing the woman's jaw to drop as she stared completely dumbfounded. "Care to tell me what's going on?" The woman blinked a few times, unsure of what the hell the orange haired teen was going on about.

"You can really see me?" The woman questioned, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I've been able to see ghosts since I was a kid." Ichigo nodded as he eyed the wound on her chest. "From the look of you, you had one hell of a death."

"Yeah, you could say that." The woman chuckled before a frown came to her face as she turned to look where Nami had headed off too. "Nami's my daughter." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at that, his hand unconsciously forming a fist hidden from sight. "Adopted mind you, but still my daughter..." She glanced at Ichigo once more. "I can't remember the last time I talked with someone."

"How long?" Ichigo questioned.

"Eight years." She breathed out surprising Ichigo as he turned and reached out, grabbing the chain of fate attached to her chest causing her to smack his hand away and glare at him. "Where the hell do you think you're touching." She glared.

"Has this ever eroded?" Ichigo questioned seriously causing the ghost to tilt her head slightly as she looked down at the chain.

"No, not that I'm aware of." She gained a look of worry seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Is it meant too?" Ichigo scowled as he looked at the chain, it had more that seven links still connected. He wasn't an expert but he was sure that the chain corroded over time to signify the plus losing itself to become a hollow.

 _"Eight years, and she hasn't passed on, or turned into a hollow?"_ Ichigo mused to himself as he glanced at Bell-mère to see her once more looking in the direction that Nami had headed. _"Just how strong is her will to stay by her daughter?"_ Bell-mère, sensing Ichigo's gaze turned back to the teen.

"You came here on that ship with Nami." Bell-mère gestured to the Merry behind them. "How well do you know Nami?"

"Not well enough it would seem." Ichigo sighed, everything that she had told him and the rest of the crew, how were they suppose to know what was the truth and what wasn't? "She was apart of the crew I'm with, she was our navigator. She ended up stealing the ship with me on it, without knowing that I was aboard." Bell-mère gave a somewhat awkward grin as she rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Ichigo could see that she was trying to hold back her snickering as much as she could causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch, she was proud of Nami… that was good at least. "You said you wanted to know what was going on here, right?" Bell-mère started getting a nod from Ichigo. "Well, follow me. I've got a place we can talk, it's not a short story."

"Sure thing." Ichigo nodded as he followed after Bell-mère.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long, but I'm happy to announce that from the start of Thriller Bark, to the end of the Sabaody Arc has almost been completely written for this story. Yes, I know it's a long way off and changes will have to be made for adjustments along the way that will be happening before then.**

 **I've also decided that the rating of this fic will be changed to M for the intimate scenes... yes, lemons.**

 **For those who had been hoping for a Ichigo vs Mihawk fight, I'm sorry. I did intend to write the fight between the two to show Ichigo that the level of strength is higher than he thought. However the fight between Zoro and Mihawk is far to necessary for Zoro's development. So I sent Ichigo ahead of everyone to Arlong Park, with Nami.**

 **I don't think I've ever read a bleach crossover story where Ichigo, interacts with the dead, so I hope that it's original.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: She Stole It

Ichigo sat on the grass, his hair being brushed by the wind from the ocean. He was seated upon a grassy plateau that overlooked the endless blue of the sea. He could remember a time where he would be angry at what had happened, forced himself into a depression. But he now knew he couldn't fall into such a state. There was always the lingering hope of Kisuke finding a way, but Ichigo honestly wasn't counting on it. Seventeen months he had been without his power, hounded by the feeling of uselessness. But here… it was different. Not to say he would ever forget the home he came from, it's just he was mature enough now to accept his circumstance. There was no way home, this is where he would live out the rest of his life. The sooner he came to terms with that the better off he would be. It wasn't easy, but it was reality.

The ocean spread out before him was honestly an unbelievably beautiful sight. He had been to the beach a few times with his family and occasionally with friends, but looking at this ocean… it was strange, he felt a seemingly never ending feeling to simply go out and explore it. As if the very sea itself was somehow calling to him. While he still felt the ache of loss after what had transpired with him, he couldn't help but feel calm at the sight of the ocean before him. Maybe that was the truth behind this so called great pirate age, sure the One Piece would be a goal to achieve but something had to be calling all those that became pirates other than the promise of gold. Perhaps they all had this same pull for such an adventure.

Bell-mère stood beside him however her gaze wasn't on the ocean like Ichigo's own, instead she was looking off back over the island. A small wooden makeshift headstone sat on a mound of dirt that hadn't been disturbed in years but was still present just a few feet behind Ichigo, it was where Bell-mère was buried. The woman had been surprised when Ichigo had offered his respects to the grave when he had first arrived. In truth, the ghost was still completely stunned that she was actually communicating with a living being once more, and more to the point, Ichigo was seemingly use to this situation.

" _Geeze Nami, you sure get yourself mixed up in a bunch of weird people."_ Bell-mère thought with a smile as she glanced over her shoulder to see Ichigo staring off at the ocean, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You may not look like the pirate you say you are, but you sure as hell look out at the ocean like one." Ichigo glanced back to look at her, a surprising smile coated his face; she believed it to be the first smile she had seen him give.

"Just drawn to it, is all." Ichigo explained to her getting a nod from the ghost. It had been a while since the two had met, Bell-mère had given Ichigo a version of the story of Conomi Island, how it had been a nightmare for the islanders, even more so for Nami. It had pained Ichigo to hear how much Bell-mère wanted to help Nami, and her other daughter Nojiko, but not being able to do anything but watch as the horror of the Fishman continued on.

For years she had watched her home, her friends and family be subjugated by the Fishmen without any means to help or aide her loved ones. Ichigo was truly stunned that she hadn't turned into a hollow the entire time that she had been among the deceased. It showed just how much willpower she had to stay herself or how much information he was lacking on this worlds afterlife. Kisuke would have a field day here.

"Nami sure has a history." Ichigo breathed out quietly, the story he had been given was not one he was okay with. "I never would have thought she hid such a haunted past." Unconsciously his hand slipped into his pocket, reaching for his badge, seemingly remembering the events of his own past and what had led him up to this moment. While no way did his childhood hold such horrors like Nami's nightmare did apart from the loss of his mother, but he had his own wounds to bare. However as he reached into his pocket… it was empty.

Standing up abruptly surprising Bell-mère as she gave him a curious look as he started to hastily empty his pockets, checking the ones in his pants, his jacket, the inner linings of his jacket. Bell-mère had no idea what had the teen so worked up. His badge, it was gone. That's when it hit him. Nami's forceful push to barge past him before she hurriedly rushed off.

"She nicked something off of you, didn't she?" Bell-mère questioned, Ichigo could tell she was smirking without looking at her.

"Don't act so proud! What kind of parent would be proud of their daughter stealing!?" Ichigo roared, face furious as he already began to march away from Bell-mère who was trying to stifle her laughter. Bell-mère having regained somewhat of her own composure blinked once then twice before her eyes widened as she turned to see Ichigo already further away then she had expected him to be. He was heading somewhere with no intention of stopping it would seem. Whatever it was that her daughter had stolen, it was clear Ichigo wasn't going to let her keep it.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Bell-mère shouted down the hill towards him.

"To get my damn badge back!" Ichigo shouted back up without turning to face the ghost, not seeing the sorrowful look on Bell-mère's face as she watched a teenager run off to where the horrors of this island waited. " _It's the only thing I've got left."_ Ichigo scowled leaving Bell-mère behind, the orange haired ran off in the last known location of Nami, he'd find her by starting where he left off, at least he hoped so.

It took a while to retrace his steps not having paid that much attention to the trail when Bell-mère had led him up to the grave site, having been intent on listening to Bell-mère's words. But finally reaching the road that led up to the Merry he headed in the direction that Nami had run off in. However, before long, Ichigo was lost. The numerous rice fields the similar paths and not noticeable landmarks, the teen was walking around in circles before he knew it. Soon enough, Ichigo spotted a town off in the distance and sighed, maybe someone could give him directions to track down Nami to find this Arlong Park that Bell-mère told him about, if Nami was apart of Arlong's crew then she'd be there, right? It was only logical.

However as Ichigo came up to the town, his eyes widened at the state it was in. Building's were literally flipped on their roofs, the road through the centre of the town was completely destroyed leaving a crevice as if a giant monster had ripped right through the centre of town. Seeing a broken sign off to the side he walked towards it, clearing the dust and grass away from it. 'GOSA' was written across the sign. Had the Fishman done this? Bell-mère mentioned something about a monthly tribute and there were dire consequences should those not be able to come up with the money. It was clear that these Fishman meant business when it came to paying the tribute.

Walking through the town Ichigo's scowl set in place as he saw the obvious signs of blood and destruction through the ruined houses and across the street. It was even more surprising that there weren't any ghosts present in this area. If the town had been wiped out then there would be at least a few ghosts, but even Bell-mère had told him she hadn't seen another ghost on the island. Something just didn't feel right about the supernatural here, as if they didn't abide by the laws of what he himself knew. He was in a different world after all he couldn't expect that the souls here would go to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Stopping by a house as he heard rustling inside, his scowl fixed as he pulled his hands into fists. However relaxed his hands as he saw a young boy crawl from the top story window which was now closest to the ground carrying a bag and a sword.

The boy had tears in his eyes as he got to his feet, the obvious sight of a mark of being hit by someone covered his face. Even kids here didn't get a break from the Fishman it seemed, if Bell-mère's story had any truth behind it he shouldn't be surprised seeing what happened with Nami. Shaking his head to get his mind back on track on finding the damn thief, the boy spotted him.

"N-Nojiko! Someone's out here!" The boy cried in a panic as he backed up against the house, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as another figure appeared from the window the boy had climbed out of. Just as Bell-mère had described her oldest adopted daughter. Nojiko, Nami's older sister. Finally, maybe he could get some answers as to where he could find Nami. Nojiko barely gave Ichigo a glance as she handed the bag she had with her to the boy.

"Here Chabo, another bag of your clothes. You won't be coming back here for a while and if your mother hears that you came back here, we'll both be in trouble." Nojiko told the boy getting a slight sniffle and nod from the boy as Nojiko sighed gently, crouching down before the boy examining the bruise forming on the boy's face. "She didn't mean it, she was just stopping you from doing something stupid."

"She's a mean witch." The boy muttered under his breath before rustling in his pockets pulling forth a large wad of bills. "She threw this at me." Nojiko sighed and pushed it back to him, urging him to keep it.

"Give it to your Mother, tell her to put it towards the next tribute." Chabo nodded. "Now go on, don't let me catch you sneaking off to Gosa again, otherwise I'll have Genzo lock you up, got it?" Chabo nodded before he turned and ran off with the two bags he had gotten from inside the house. Nojiko sighed and turned back to Ichigo, the look of confusion crossed her eyes as he walked up towards her. "You're not from around here."

"No." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh yeah? If they're form Gosa, they're likely dead." Nojiko told him, her tone stern however Ichigo didn't bother with it. "You better get out of here before you're caught, the Fishman catch you and you're as good as dead yourself." She continued as she began to walk away. "Don't head East, if you do you'll run straight into them."

"So Arlong Park is East?" Ichigo questioned turning in the direction Nojiko had told him. "Thanks." He stated beginning to walk East causing Nojiko to falter as she turned to watch him straight down the path that would lead him into the jaws of the Fishman.

"Are you an idiot!" Nojiko shouted running past him and holding her arms out blocking his path halting the teen in his advance. "If you go to Arlong Park, you'll be dead! Do you have a death wish!?"

"The person I'm looking for is there." Ichigo stated. "She stole something from me and it's important." He added. "Nothing will stop me from getting it back."

"You're after Nami then." Nojiko started getting a nod from Ichigo. "Surprising you tracked her all the way here, she usually makes a clean break from the people she robs." She explained, Ichigo's scowl increased. He could sense it in her voice, that slight hint of pride in her words, just as Bell-mère was proud of Nami's actions Nojiko hid it well but she was proud of Nami.

" _Like mother like daughter."_ Ichigo scoffed mentally. "Look, Nami took something important from me. As soon as I get it back, I'll get back to my ship wait for the rest of my crew and let the Captain decide on what he wants to do about Nami abandoning the crew." Ichigo explained figuring Luffy would do something about it. "Now, get out of my way." Nojiko was slightly baffled as Ichigo pushed past her, Nami had robbed an entire crew and hadn't given them the slip? That didn't sound like her sister in the slightest. This was just going to cause trouble and the Fishmen might take it out on the villagers. Gritting her teeth she encased her hand around the handle of the wooden mallet she carried around. She couldn't let this guy cause problems for Nami, not when she was so close.

Ichigo sighed as he heard Nojiko's rushed footsteps, he didn't realise turning to face her was a mistake until the mallet she had with her struck him right in the face sending him to the ground with a thud. Nojiko was wide eyed as she stared down at the bruise she had just inflicted on the unknown man's face. She had just been intending to hit him in the back of the head, not right in the face. Placing a hand on her face she let out a groan, what was she supposed to do with him now? Leave him here? The Fishman would eventually find him or he'd wake up and everything she had just done would be for nothing, he'd end up dead and if he didn't he'd end up finding Nami.

The last thing Ichigo heard before he passed out was Bell-mère's laughter as the ghost stumbled upon the scene while Nojiko hefted him up onto her back and began to take him somewhere. This family was starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

Tension left her body as Nami closed the door to her own private prison within Arlong Park. The greeting she had been given upon her return had no warmth, no good intentions. But in here, she could at least let that tension free, even if a little. This was a prison after all, even if she had free reign of Arlong Park she was still a prisoner, the tattoo on her arm didn't make her one of them. Just by being here made her wish for the smiling faces of the latest crew she had been with. The idiocy of their antics, how carefree they all were. How she had felt apart of them, unlike the Arlong Pirates. Instead, she was here chained by invisible shackles instead of on the ocean probably berating her crew for doing something stupid.

Yeah… her crew.

Looking over the room, filled with hundreds of charts, all stacked upon one another. Countless years worth of charts that Arlong had demanded she draw. It had almost broke her wish to map the entire world but she would be damned if she'd let Arlong take that from her too. Sighing lightly she rose the object she had recently come into possession of. It had been her only chance to do so, he had been distracted, if only for a moment. More focused on her than on what was in his pockets. The wooden badge he always had with him, the weapon she didn't understand. Taken with all the expertise she had gained through years of experience. Of course by now there was no way he didn't know she had taken it and with what she knew of Ichigo, he was already aware she had taken it.

Would he come to get it back? Was that why she had taken it in their last moments together, a chance just to see a single member of the crew she had so much fun being with? It was foolish, selfish and beyond reckless. But if he did come, saw her state… would he attempt to break her chains? Would Luffy and the others come just as Ichigo would to retrieve what was stolen from him?

"No… they're just pirates, they don't care about me." She muttered out, wiping at her eyes as she focused on the badge in front of her. There had to be a way to get the blade out right? She hadn't asked Ichigo about it, not wanting to alert him of her interest in the weapon. Taking in it's appearance, it looked like a roughly crafted badge, the strange black design on it didn't hit any memory of a mark on what it might be. " _Maybe Ichigo was a part of another crew before he fell out of the sky?"_ She hummed inspecting the badge to see if there was some kind of mechanism for the blade to come out. But as she continued to search the badge, there was nothing. No sign of a switch, no sign of a place the blade would even come out of. Nothing. In her hands it was just a piece of wood… while in Ichigo's hand was a weapon. "Useless." She growled, gripping the badge and ready to throw it out the window, however she stopped and looked at it once more. Her thumb running over the markings.

" _If I can't use it, I might as well give it back to the idiot."_ She sighed placing the badge in her back pocket.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, he felt the bandage on his cheek he rose his hand up to it, wincing slightly at the touch, the hammer didn't seem to have cracked his cheek bone so that was a plus. Didn't seem Nojiko had put that much strength into it, didn't stop it from hurting like hell though or knocking him out. Sitting up he found himself in a small open home, no one was present but by the looks of it, and the photo by the bedside table, it was Nojiko's and Nami's family home. Swinging his legs out of bed, seeing his shoes by his feet he slid them on. Before he stood up, the door of the house opened and Nojiko walked in with what he presumed to be tangerines, Bell-mère having mentioned the tangerine orchid in her story.

"You're awake." Nojiko simply stated as she walked into the room.

"No thanks to you." Ichigo mumbled in reply. "The hell did you think it was okay to hit someone in the face with a hammer for?" He growled at her. Nojiko placed the basket of tangerines down on the table before plucking one from the basket and tossing it to him, ignoring his outburst.

"I can't have you just rushing into Arlong Park like an idiot." Nojiko growled. "Now eat up." Ichigo glanced down at the orange fruit in his hand that he had effortlessly caught and began to peel it, feeling a pang of hunger. "The doctor said you'll be fine, you're just thick headed." She told him making his eyebrow twitch. "Once you've had something to eat, you can just leave." Ichigo placed a piece of the fruit into his mouth as he looked up at her. "Don't even think about going to Arlong Park, or you're dead."

"Funny, Nami said something similar." Ichigo shrugged. "Not dead yet."

"Stupid outsider." Nojiko huffed out. "I'm sure whatever it is Nami took from you, isn't worth your life."

"You'd be surprised." Ichigo frowned slightly. "Look, I don't need anyone looking out for me. I intend to go and get what's mine, I don't care who's in my way. I will get it back." Nojiko glanced over to him to see him staring back at her, an unshakeable resolve in his eyes, the intensity surprised her. "Then I'm going to have a chat to Nami about the subject of stealing."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Nami's been a thief long before she ever joined up with Arlong's crew, it's in her blood." Nojiko explained a grin on her face at past memories of her childhood before the nightmare started. "Plus, you'd be dead before you even got the chance to ask for what she stole back, the Fishmen don't take kindly to outsiders."

"Yeah well, I don't care if it's human or not, nothing's stopping me from getting what's mine." Ichigo reminded as he stood up, finishing off the tangerine. "I'm sure you want me to stop because Nami's getting close to the price Arlong posed for her right?" Nojiko's eyes widened.

"H-How'd you know about that?" Nojiko questioned in disbelief, there was no way Nami would have told anyone about that.

"That doesn't matter." Ichigo stated. "The fact is, I don't care about that. Just like you don't care about what Nami stole from me, so I'm going to get my badge back, kick anyone's ass that gets in my way and head back to the Merry and wait for the rest of my crew." Ichigo continued as he headed for the door.

"You're not even armed; you can't attempt to fight the Fishman like you are now!" Nojiko shouted only for Ichigo to close the door behind him.

With a frown Ichigo shook his head, while he could understand Nojiko's plea to leave the island, to not want to have someone's death on her hands. He couldn't oblige. The badge was too important to him, the only thing he had left apart from the clothes on his back of where he came from, of who he was. Not to mention, without the badge he wouldn't be able to use the full extent of his Fullbring leaving him at a severe disadvantage. While he hadn't come across anyone that he couldn't handle with his fists he didn't want to risk it. There was no way he was leaving this island without that badge.

Not only was he going to get his badge back, he was going to see these Fishmen for himself and to see if he could help Nami at all, everything about these Fishmen left a bad taste in his mouth, he wouldn't be who he was if he just left things the way they were. Plus he owed her that much at least, she had pulled him out of the water when he first arrived, taught him numerous things since joining up with the band of misfits not to mention kept him sane through it all so far. Feeling the all too familiar presence of a ghost he looked over to see Bell-mère leaning against the side of her home, looking out over the orchid.

"You think you can do it?" Bell-mère questioned with a glance at Ichigo, a scowl on his face. "Fishmen aren't just a stepping stone, they're ten times stronger than a human. Arlong… he's even stronger. One wrong move and you're dead. You're just a kid, do you really think you're capable of storming Arlong Park and defeat Arlong among his other cronies all on your own."

"What's it matter what I think about it or not." Ichigo stated. "Whether I think I can do it or not, it's not going to change what I'm going to do. I'm going to get back what's mine." Ichigo told her, Bell-mère smirking slightly as she shook her head.

"That's pretty selfish of you."

"Haven't you heard?" Ichigo questioned. "I'm a pirate." Bell-mère shook her head as she pushed off the wall, about to speak up before someone came running up through the orchid. From what Ichigo could see it was clearly a doctor of some kind, he didn't bother with speaking with Ichigo running straight into the house calling after Nojiko. Not even a minute later Nojiko dashed out of the house, swearing under her breath as she disappeared down the road. The doctor came out a few minutes later, wiping his brow of the sweat that had accumulated in his short sprint to the house. Seeing Ichigo standing on his own, the doctor approached.

"I see you're on your feet again." The man spoke. "Any nausea, or dizziness."

"I'm fine, the swelling will go down with time, from the feel I don't have a concussion so I'll be fine." The doctor seemed a little surprised at Ichigo's own analyses of his condition before he nodded. "Where did Nojiko run off too?"

"Chabo headed to Gosa again, damn that boy." The man explained shaking his head. "He'll worry his poor mother to death at this rate. But I can't blame him, the Fishmen took his father away, it's only natural the way the boy is feeling." Ichigo frowned slightly at that. "Nojiko will set him straight, while blunt she means well." Ichigo nodded as he glanced at Bell-mère.

"I should get going, thanks for your help Doc." Ichigo bowed his head slightly.

"Be careful now." The doctor replied as Ichigo walked off down the track with Bell-mère.

"That was Dr. Nako, the islands resident doctor." Bell-mère told Ichigo, the two walked in silence for a while before she spoke up once more. "So you're really going to Arlong Park, just like that." She questioned a frown on her face.

"Just like that." Ichigo nodded.

"I'll take you there this time, so you don't get lost." Bell-mère told him with a teasing smile. "You just have to do one thing for me." Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Beat that son of a bitches face in for me." Ichigo simply smirked as the two walked to Arlong Park.

 **I do apologise for the long wait on this Chapter, I've been doubting my own skills as a writer lately not to mention a ton of personal circumstances have hindered my progress.**

 **I think some of you were confused by my last note. I had stated that from Thriller Bark to Sabaody had been written, some of you thought that this meant that I'd also written up to Thriller Bark from where we currently are in time. That's incorrect. This Chapter is the furthest that I've gotten before Thriller Bark.**

 **One other thing, I'm doubting the Pairing of Ichigo/Vivi in this fic, so no longer will that be the official pairing.**

 **Hopefully next time it won't take me this long to get out the next chapter, thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Last True Goodbye

**Sorry that it's been so long, ten months or so since my last chapter. I've got no excuse other than the fact that I gave up, not just on writing but on a lot of things. But that's in the past. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Nami hurried from her room and down the corridor that would lead to the stairs to the bottom of the fortress. She didn't know why, but just the thought of seeing Ichigo again was raising her spirits. Someone she had come to think of as a friend and mutual sufferer among Luffy's crew of misfits. When was the last time she could actually say that she saw someone as a friend? A true friend? While she didn't know everything there was about the orange haired teen she hadn't spent that much time with him or anyone aboard the Merry, she knew that there was something special about him. She didn't know what it was, but it was there.

As Nami headed down the numerous staircases towards the lower levels she could hear those of _her_ _crew_ celebrating. Making some big show of welcoming her back from her trip. They did this every time she returned, whether it was to just make the nightmare worse or in some sick way the Fishmen had actually come to think of her as one of their own crewmates she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure which was worse in that scenario. Making sure she had the badge she had lifted off of Ichigo in her pack pocket she headed out into the chaos of the ongoing Fishmen festivities. As soon as she showed her face, the Fishmen cheered and hurrared. Doing her best not to get caught up in anything she headed for the exit of Arlong Park.

"Nami! Come have a drink! It's your party after all! Shahahahaha!" Nami grit her teeth as she turned and put on that fake smile she had used so many times in her life.

"Sure, why not." She stated, walking over to the large Fishmen still seated in his so called 'throne', it's not like she could refuse. That would only lead to her being forced to stay. A chair was quickly made available and Nami could see Kuroobi and Chew eyeing her warily, they never trusted her and probably never would. Not that she cared that they did, she didn't trust a single one of the Fishmen in return.

"So tell us Nami, where did you go, who'd you steal from?" Arlong asked leaning forward in his chair. "Anyone we know? Shahahahaha!"

"Probably not." Nami shrugged as she took the offered beer from Hatchan, the only one Nami could actually tolerate, not that they were close but he was too stupid for her to actually be able to hold a grudge against him. "Just some small time pirates." She shrugged, her tolerance for alcohol could at least be said to be because of her position in this crew.

"Well you're back now, that's all that matters, right Brothers!" Arlong declared getting a massive uproar as Arlong grinned at her making her spine tremble with silent rage. How she hated his overbearing gloating looks. This continued on for a while, Nami being forced to sit and listen to the horrifying news of what they had done to Gosa Village. Having been away for so long, she didn't know of the fate of the once small town. She did her best to hide the pain, but Arlong only laughed harder and harder causing her to tremble in rage. How she hated him.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Nami blinked at the sudden sound filling Arlong Park, even the Fishmen looked around quieting down at the tapping coming from the otherside of the entrance of the park. Was someone seriously knocking on Arlong's door? Who had such a death wish and would be stupid enough to come… here.

" _Oh no."_ Nami's face whitened considerably, the weight of the badge in her back pocket feeling way to heavy as she realised just how much of a moron her fellow orange haired teen was. Arlong scowled as he glared at the door, however after a quick glance around he caught sight of Nami's face.

"Expecting someone Nami?" He growled, Nami once more felt powerless as she sat under his glare. How many times had he made her feel like she was nothing? She began to tremble, she couldn't watch Ichigo die, not now. She had pushed herself to deal with a lot over the years but the friends she had made in the previous days had started to break through.

'Knock' 'Knock''Knock'

Arlong's face grew viscous as he turned to two Fishmen.

"You know what to do." He growled making the two nod and head for the Gate of Arlong Park. Nami could do nothing but watch through the gathered Fishmen, Arlong keeping an eye on the navigator making sure she didn't miss a single thing that was about to happen.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the Fishmen called out as he pulled open the gate of the park, Nami couldn't see but it had to be him, right? Nobody else on the island would dare come to Arlong Park.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they called you fish faced Monsters, huh?" Nami's gut dropped. There was no denying it now, his voice was clear as day. "You look like you just crawled off the set from Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"Huh?" It was clear both Fishmen were unsure what to make of the movie titled causing the teen before them to let out a sigh.

"I was calling you ugly."

* * *

Bell-mère was actually scared. Since becoming a ghost, she had felt a range of emotions but she didn't often feel scared. Not for herself at least, she was already dead. No she was scared for the scowling teen beside her. The Gates of Arlong Park stood right before him and he didn't even seem the least bit bothered by that simple fact. In saying that, he didn't know the true strength of Fishmen or their brutal nature. She may have told him of their actions over the years but a story is one thing, seeing it in person was another. But even so, he was going against a full force of being's he had never encountered… unarmed.

Instead, Ichigo just scowled at the structure before them, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Was he curious to know how to get in? She was curious how all this was going to play out herself. She just wished she herself could do something to help, but she was an intangible being. Other then rustling a few bushes, she couldn't do much. What happened to haunting people, making crap fly across rooms and that natural scaring nature of ghosts? Being a ghost sucked if there was no fun in it.

What frightened Bell-mère the most was the unknown. They hadn't spoken much since leaving her former home where she had done her best to raise Nojiko and Nami when she had been alive. Meaning she didn't have the faintest idea of what Ichigo's plan here was. Sure when alive, even when she was in the Marines she was reckless, probably more so than most but she always had some kind of plan. Did he have a plan? Standing here unarmored and in her eyes, while having a decent physique didn't look like he could take down a single fishmen let alone an entire crew.

"Bell-mère." Ichigo began snapping the woman from her thoughts as she focused on his face, gone was the scowl replace by a serious expression as he looked at her. "Where I come from, ghosts that hang around too long turn into monsters called Hollows."

"Hollows?" Bell-mère questioned getting a nod from Ichigo.

"A monster based on the desires they originally had when they were living, it didn't matter if they were good desires or not. Eventually they would change and seek to devour souls." Bell-mère's eyes widened in surprise. "Their unfilled desires turn them into Monsters. Bell-mère frowned slightly, knowing what he was getting at. "I don't know where it is you'll go, but I'd rather you try and pass on then turn into a Monster."

"I see." Bell-mère now understood why, when they had first met he had asked about the corrosion of the chain on her chest. He had been stunned when he had learnt that she had been dead for quite some time, so that must be why.

"If helping out here doesn't at least do something for ya, I'll do what I can to help you pass on."

"What, got some experience in that field or something?" She asked, Ichigo gaining a small smile that she almost missed.

"Or something." He walked the last few feet up to the gates of Arlong Park, the obvious sounds of a party or some kind of festivities going on behind it. "You might want to stand back, they might not be able to see or hit you, I can and I wouldn't want to do that."

"I'll just stand off here to the side then and let you do your thing then." Bell-mère smirked slightly. "Don't worry, if you die we'll keep each other company for a while longer and haunt these bastards." Ichigo shook his head in amusement as he turned back to the gate and rose his fist knocking on the gate loud enough to be heard over the commotion on the other side.

" _He's just knocking?"_ Bell-mère sweat dropped as she watched him knock, the other side of the gate quieting down as he repeated the process and knocked again. About to knock again however the gates swung wide open revealing to large beings that even Ichigo considering his tall height had to look up at. He blinked as he took in their features, they really were Fishmen, or fish creatures… fishy dudes?

"Man, they weren't kidding when they called you fish faced Monsters, huh?" Ichigo started hiding his smirk, the best way to piss someone off was by insulting their looks. "You look like you just crawled off the set from Creature from the Black Lagoon." He should have known that the movie reference wouldn't catch on, but he had gone with it anyway. Turns out they couldn't even understand the fact he was insulting them by their reaction.

"Huh?" It was clear both Fishmen were unsure what to make of the movie title causing the teen before them to let out a sigh.

"I was calling you ugly." That hit home.

They didn't hesitate after that, they both growled as the first one lunged forward both arms stretched out to grab at his neck. But with a bit of extra boos from his leg that surrounded in green luminescent light his foot connected straight up into the fishmen's chin causing the tongue that was hanging out of his mouth to be severed by the sharp rows of teeth the creature had.

Blood burst out of the Fishman's mouth as he collapsed to his knees before face planted the ground and the other one was stunned for a moment before Ichigo's hand covered his face and with the extra help of his bringer light ability he forced him backwards smashing his skull into the pavement causing it to crack around them.

All of this happened in the span of a few seconds, both Fishmen were on the ground long before any of the others could actually process what had happened. It wasn't until Ichigo was on his feet, walking forward further into the Park that Arlong rose from his seat, hatred in his eyes at what the teen had done to his comrades.

"Who are you!?" He growled, grabbing his chair and smashing it into a wall as he stalked forward, his height would have been intimidating to anyone else Ichigo assumed but he had fought worse looking monsters ten times his size. A sword fish that walked on two legs was nothing really in the larger scheme of things.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo told him straight up looking directly into his eyes. "I came here to get something that belongs to me." Arlong narrowed his eyes at the teen before Ichigo turned his gaze from the Fishman to Nami who was on her feet, completely stunned that Ichigo had taken out two Fishmen.

"So, Nami stole something from you?" Arlong asked, eyeing the teen in front of him before turning to face Nami. "Well Nami, look's like you've been caught out! Shahahahaha!" Arlong laughed. "Now what could it be? Money? Jewels? I'm interested in why a human would walk into their own death?" He grinned savagely. "It must be valuable."

"Not really." Ichigo simply stated walking towards Nami who just stared at him, trembling slightly. "But, it's the only thing I have from where I came from." He told Nami directly, staring straight into Nami's eyes as he stood a few feet in front of her. She knew it was precious to him by his words alone, but he'd risk everything to come get it back. Nami slowly reached back into her pants pocket and pulled out the wooden badge, eyeing it's frame as she rubbed her thumb over its surface. At least if he had it, he'd have a chance to get out of here. He could make the blade come from it after all.

"It really was useless, huh." Nami said softly raising it up to offer it to him. "Sorry, Ichi-!" Her words were cut off as Arlong appeared behind Ichigo, hatred and anger so clearly written on his face at the actions of the teen, his massive arm already in mid swing. The massive backswing sent Ichigo hurtling off his feet, under the balcony where Arlong's chair once rested and crashing into the fortress.

"Shahahahaha" The park was filled with not only Arlong's laughter but of the other Fishmen as well. Nami was trembling in shock, hand half raised out the badge still in her grip. Eyes wide in terror tears threatening to form. Her grip loosened on the badge and it fell from her grip, only to be snatched out of the air by Arlong and inspected the wooden object?

"Huh, such a thing holds no value." Arlong sneered. "He was his life for such a useless trinket? Pathetic, even for a human!" He growled before setting his gaze on the trembling Nami, a sickening smirk coming to his face at the expression on hers. Raising his hand he placed it on her head, grinning. "Don't worry Nami, you're safe now. Shahahahaha!"

Arlong's laughter filled arlong Park, even drifting into the ruined fortress. Ichigo grimaced slightly as he pushed a piece of rubble off of himself, sitting up as he dusted his hair off chunks of the building he had been smashed into coming from his orange hair. The teen unaware of the blue line's similar to veins disappearing from his body as the unknown ability he possessed deactivated.

Something was wrong here, he had felt the weight of that punch and the intention behind it. Sure he had used his bringer ability to defend himself against the blow having been fully expecting it but there should have been more damage right? A cracked rib, hell even bruising. But with a quick observation under his clothes he didn't see and discoloration of his skin, he barely felt the damn hit at all, let alone colliding with the building. Was his Fullbring ability that good at defending, or was it something else? Either way, he'd figure it out later.

Getting to his feet he could hear Arlong laughing outside, probably thinking that the blow had killed him. Had it been any normal person it might just as well have, or at the very least put them down for a good while. Bell-mère hadn't been kidding when she said that Fishmen were tougher than humans. That was raw brute strength he had been hit with.

Looking around the destroyed room he had wound up in, a grin came to Ichigo's face. He might not have his badge right now but he knew how to handle a sword and since Arlong was so kind to throw him into what looked to be his armoury, why shouldn't he take one? Looking around at the extensive collection of weapons only one stood out to him.

Walking over to the wall it was situated on, he gripped the handle. It was large, bigger than even his former Shikai, without a doubt no normal human would be able to lift it normally, let alone use it effectively.

But a blade like this, with his prior experience as a Shinigami, he had gained strength which allowed him to easily lift a weapon of this size, while he didn't have the full strength he had as a Shinigami he had more than enough. Gripping the handle he let his bringer light flow over the blade, reaching out for the soul within the weapon and connecting it with his own. By no means could he manipulate the weapon like he did with his badge, but it would be easier to use.

Easily hefting the massive weapon onto his shoulder in a familiar fashion he smiled softly. He missed Zangetsu's weight, his Zanpakuto had been a perfectly balanced weapon while this was clearly not. Hearing movement coming through the wreckage that he had been thrown through he spotted three Fishmen that were clearly there to dig his body out of the rubble for whatever purpose. Reaffirming his resolve, his usual brown eyes glowing blue, he readied himself.

* * *

Arlong stood with folded arms as he waited for the three to return. They were taking an annoyingly long time. He shouldn't be to far buried in the rubble and even if he was alive after that hit, which was not probable, he wouldn't give them any trouble. Glancing down at Nami who was on her knees trembling, tears falling down her face. Arlong making sure she knew that nothing that happened would ever change her position. Hearing movement in the rubble Arlong smirked, he'd make a statement of this boy. Hang his body from the top of Arlong Park like a flag and make sure nobody ever thought to go against him again.

That thought soon stopped dead as one of the three Fishmen he sent in there stumbled from the rubble, bleeding profusely as if he had been attacked by some kind of wild animal. Cuts littered his body as he fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Arlong's eyes were wide as Ichigo made himself known as he stood in the hole he had been thrown through. Barely a scratch on him, the only effect of Arlong's attack showing in some scuff marks on his clothes.

"There was one other thing I came here to do." Ichigo stated hefting the blade on his shoulder, Kiribachi. The sight of the weapon in a human's hands drew Arlong's eyes into slits. Even the other fishmen who knew of Arlong's rage took a step back from him as Nami starred at Ichigo in shock, he was alive? "You see fish freak, when someone hurts my friends. I tend not to hold back."

"How dare you!" Arlong roared. "Get your filthy human hands off of that!" He charged forward, however was pulled back by Chew and Hatchan while Kuroobi jumped in front of Ichigo.

"Don't do it Arlong, you'll destroy the entire park!" Hatchan tried to calm his Captain as Arlong struggled in their grip, both Fishmen struggling to restrain him.

"Let me go! I'll rip him apart!" Arlong roared. "I'll rip his damn arms off and feed them to the sharks!" Ichigo scowled at Kuurobi who blocked his path but it didn't change anything. All of these Fishmen were responsible and therefore he needn't hold back against any of them. Sliding his feet into a familiar stance, he pulled the blade to his side.

"Like you could use a weapon of that mastery." Kuroobi sneered. "I'll bring you down with my Fishman Karate!" He shouted dashing forward, missing the intensity in Ichigo's eyes as his feet glowed green. Ichigo dashed forward at a speed Kuroobi wasn't expecting, the luminescent light flooded the ground at Ichigo's feet as he swung his sword. Kuroobi rose his arms just in time, his fins acting as a shield but against Ichigo it wasn't enough three of the protruding blades of the Kiribachi sunk into his fins and arms and with massive force Ichigo dug in his heels and crashed Kuroobi into a pillar before dragging the blades from the Fishmen's arm severing massive tears in the limbs leaving them completely useless.

Ichigo didn't have time to waste as another group of Fishmen were on top of him, dropped the top of the Kiribachi to the ground he used it to swing his body around, wide arcs of green spiritual light crashed into the approaching Fishmen blowing them away as Ichigo landed on his feet in one fell motion he used his momentum to drag Kiribachi around digging up the ground and slashing through the air. Arcs of blood splattered around him. This was when Arlong broke free from Chew and Hatchan, both who were stunned at the defeat of Kuroobi. Arlong charged the unsuspecting Ichigo and tackled him to the ground, his eyes filled with bestial rage, his maw open as he lunged forward diving straight for Ichigo's neck.

'Crack' 'crack' 'crack' 'crack'

Arlong's teeth shattered, not just surprising Arlong at the loss of his teeth, but also the teen underneath him as he felt a pulse of spiritual energy in his neck. Blue veins covering the area affected littered with broken shards of teeth that had tried to penetrate through it.

"What is that mark!?" Arlong roared, his teeth immediately growing back as he gripped Ichigo's entire face with his webbed palm only leaving a single eye visible to the enraged Fishman as he smashed Ichigo's head into the ground causing him to grimace at the pain. He needed to do something, pinned to the ground like this he couldn't use the Kiribachi effectively. Throwing a punch with his left hand it was easily caught and slammed to the ground once more again with his head.

"You're nothing but a pathetic human! You caught us off guard with your surprising strength and skill but you're nothing more than that! I'll crush your head, until there's nothing but paste left!" Ichigo glared, holding Arlong's animalistic gaze.

" _Do something!"_ Ichigo shouted at himself as his head was slammed into the ground again, already feeling blood leak from each impact. He clenched his eyes tight at the pain throbbing in his head. " _You're not going to die here! You've been through to much shit to get killed by a damn swordfish!"_ His eyes heated in an enraged glare Arlong surprised as they flashed a black and gold colour.

Feeling a spiritual spark in his uncovered eye as he glared at Arlong. Before a familiar feeling burst forth from his eye crashing into Arlong in a blast of black and red spiritual energy sending Arlong into the air, crashing through the canopy and outward. Ichigo heard a splash as he most likely ended up in the water somewhere.

"A cero…" Ichigo grimaced, he had somehow released a Cero from his eye. His entire vision in his left eye was blurry after the release of the Cero but he didn't let that stop him as he got to his feet, his head was pounding but he had learnt long ago to block pain so that he could focus on a fight. "Nami! My badge! Now!" He ordered.

"A-Arlong has it!" Nami cried back, totally bewildered by what was happening. Ichigo grit his teeth as he saw the surrounding Fishmen ready themselves. Taking the only direction he could, Ichigo dashed for the edge of the water. "Ichigo don't!" He heard Nami cry before he broke through the waters surface. The instant he did, several other Fishmen did as well, all darting for him with speeds that far surpassed olympic swimmers, their bodies tuned for the water. This was their domain. His body was struck several times from all directions that he barely knew which way was up, and when he did come to the right direction and tried to make for it, something grabbed his leg and dragged him down.

He tried to kick but more Fishmen came and restrained him as they dragged him down, Ichigo feeling his ears pop as the depth began to grow and grow, the pressure of the ocean water starting to rise. His eyes stung due to the salt water and every now and then a Fishmen would take a cheap shot to his stomach forcing him to release all the air he had making his lungs burn with the need of oxygen.

Finally they reached the ocean floor, light barely there due to the distance to the surface. But what was waiting was Arlong, having calmed somewhat as he floated in the water arms crossed as he grinned savagely.

"Do it!" Chew and Hatchan immediately followed Arlongs orders, swimming around the ship graveyard that lay on the ocean floor and grabbed two massive chains connected to anchors and began to enricle Ichigo with them. Ichigo was doing his best to remain calm but with the lack of oxygen his body's natural instinct of panic was setting in. Arlong swam over to him, grinning.

"Can you feel it yet? Your lungs filling up with water?" He grinned. "You'll die and be left for fish food. All you humans think you're the top of the food chain, when you're the furthest thing from it." The chains tightened around Ichigo's body and Arlong planted his fist in Ichigo's gut to force the remaining air from him, bubbles spewing from his mouth as the Fishman left him there. "You'll never see the surface again, human." Arlong reached into his shirt and pulled out the wooden object and dropped it to the ocean floor. "Might as well die with the reason you came here." With that, Arlong turned and shot for the surface after the other Fishmen.

The moment they turned away Ichigo struggled in the chains, his mind frantic as he tried to bust out of them. His vision began to blur as black splotches clouded his mind and his body jolted due to lack of air as water began to fill his lungs. Finally his body succumbed to unconsciousness and he was back where he found himself so many times.

Wrapped in chains as he was in the real world but now not on the bottom of the ocean, instead in an all to familiar sideways city. Still underwater showing how bad his emotional state was as his body wrapped in chains. He may have gained some of his spiritual powers back after training for his Fullbring but he didn't have the freedom in his inner world as though he was a Shinigami.

Head resting against a window, unsure of what to do. He would just be in the same position if he were to force himself out of his inner world. No. He was sick and tired of giving up. There had to be a way. Groaning he sat up, the chains around him heavy to restrict his movements in his innerworld. They were a manifestation of his powerless nature. If he gave up now, he'd never be able to face Zangetsu again, or any of his friends.

He did his best to try and come up with a plan, his badge was only a few meters away resting on the ocean floor. If he could just get out of the chains he could get it, use his fullbring and deal with the Fishmen, and now that he knew he could do a Cero he wasn't not going to use it to his advantage. There was also that strange mark that had protected him from Arlong's teeth and presumably Arlong's first blow towards him. No that could come later he just needed to get his badge right now.

All he had was his bringer abilities, the manipulation of an object's souls. That's when it hit him, the first time he had seen Ginjo use the strange ability on his alcohol to drink it out of the cup via lifting it's soul.

Instantly, Ichigo's eyes opened to the real world, focusing on the water around him green light began to form on small particles of water. Before they enveloped towards him covering his nose and mouth. He coughed up water into the bubble, the water being expelled from his lungs by the sudden intake of oxygen. He was manipulating the miniscule levels of oxygen in the water to be breathable. In essence it was just like he was diving now. New oxygen flowed into the bubble while the recycled air was thrust out into the water.

Now that he wasn't fighting to survive, he could focus better. His mind was clearer and he wasn't overthinking everything. He calmed himself down and took in the heavy chains that were wrapped around him. Focusing in the souls of the chains it only took a slight nudge towards them to cause them to loosen and fall to the ocean floor leaving him free. He swam over to where his badge was and picked it up, smiling as he focused directly on the soul linked to the badge.

In a burst of spiritual power he was fully equipped in his Fullbring, sword in hand. Utilising his bringer light around his feet he shot straight for the surface, the bubble he had used to breath underwater diminished as he broke through the surface, a massive burst of water following him up from the surface, along with the shocked looks of the Fishmen that had dragged him to the bottom. Spotting Arlong looking up at him in rage, Ichigo used bringer light to shoot straight for him at incredible speed, now fully equipped with his Fullbring he knew his movements were faster than usual.

He appeared before Arlong in a crouch, Sword already brimming with Spiritual energy, a blue gathering of reiatsu forming on his blade as he glared up at Arlong. This would be it, he wasn't holding back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's blade carved upwards from the ground to the sky releasing the torrent of power built up. Arlong, having no natural defence against the reiatsu infused attack was helpless as it struck. The entire park shook at Ichigo's signature attack, the massive force of the power in that single strike, to Ichigo it was nothing compared to what he was once capable of wielding but it had everything he had behind it.

When the light died down, Arlong was a mess, the massive Fishman collapsed to his knees eyes lifeless a massive wound going from shoulder to hip, Ichigo watched on as the top half of Arlong's body slid down as his body had been bisected in two from the Getsuga. The moment Arlong was revealed to the rest of the park, Chaos erupted behind the Fullbringer and Ichigo didn't hesitate, turning on his heel sword slashing at his own hand, blood dripping down as black sparks of reiatsu formed in his palm.

"Gran Rey Cero!" The cero blast arched out in a wave completely incinerating several Fishmen, others who were lucky enough to survive back peddled, the power of the teen was unthinkable. It wasn't natural, it was dark and his eyes were hard with resolve. If they stayed, he'd kill them all. Ichigo didn't think to go after the ones that ran. What he had done terrified them enough that they gave up fighting. He wasn't merciless. He didn't come here to kill, he came here to make sure that the people of Conomi Island could rest easy. Hopefully that wouldn't come back.

"I-Ichigo." Nami was stunned as she stared at him, his armoured form was something to take in. It almost looked like bone over a bodysuit. He glanced her way, a serious expression on her face. She had just witnessed him do something she never thought possible. He turned and began to walk towards her, raising his sword up and sheathing it on his back. Standing before her she looked up at him, realising for the first time their height difference.

"Thank-" That's all she got out before Ichigo's hand came down and chopped her forehead causing her to cry out as she crouched down holding her head.

"Stop stealing crap!" He growled at her as his Fullbring dispersed into the badge once more. "Do you know how much of a pain in my ass you've been today!? Huh!?" He yelled. "Gah! I'm so telling Luffy you stole his ship when he gets here!" He huffed before Nami couldn't help it, she laughed.

She laughed like she was back on the Merry with everyone. It was just so ridiculous. Here he was berating her for having stolen when he just took down Arlong's crew. Ichigo hid his smile well as he watched her laugh. She smiled up at him with the biggest smile that he had seen from her to date.

"Thank you Ichigo, you have no idea what this means." She told him as she rose to her feet.

" _Yeah, I kinda do."_ He added mentally as he glanced over his shoulder at Bell-mère who was just smiling and gave him a small applause. Ichigo simply shook his head, which in hindsight was a bad idea after the head smashing Arlong had put him through. Feeling Dizzy he felt consciousness leave him before he collapsed hearing both Bell-mère and Nami calling out his name.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, it was late. The sun was up but it was clear that it was setting and it would be coming on dark soon. The noise outside was what awoke him. The sound of the celebrations going on were expected. Sitting up in the bed he rose a hand to the bandage wrapped around his head and he sighed gently. He didn't enjoy killing, most of the time he had been fighting Hollows, his Zanpakuto might have killed them but it sent their Souls onto a better place. There were times where he had killed and the only time he had ever truly wanted to kill was when Tsukishima had changed the memories of his family and friends.

He knew what was coming should he head out those doors. He didn't want to be celebrated for what he had done to Arlong and his crew. Standing up, he found his shoes and he slipped them on. One glance out the window showed that Luffy and the rest of the crew had showed up and they were in on the festivities already, no doubt they had been told what had happened. Hell, Luffy had even gotten that blonde prince charming cook here somehow. He'd learn about that later though.

Slipping out the backdoor, he headed down a few paths following the familiar trail he had followed with a certain ghost up to an old grave. He wasn't surprised to find her there waiting for him. She smiled as he walked up to her, both now looking out the ocean.

"You never said you were some kind of badass." Bell-mère chuckled.

"Honestly, I've never considered myself one." Ichigo told her. "Plus, you never asked." He added as Bell-mère shook her head while Ichigo smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked, the ghost raising a hand up to her chest.

"Yeah, I can tell something has changed, but there is still one thing I want to do before I go." She confessed.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo smiled softly. They talked for a bit, mostly Bell-mère telling him stories of Nami and Nojiko when they were children. They were both waiting and as the sun set and the moon began to rise they came.

"Ichigo? You're up!?" Nami asked shocked as she stood with Nojiko who was just as surprised as her sister to find the orange haired teen on his feet. Ichigo gave one glance at Bell-mère who was smiling at her daughters.

"I won't be able to give you long." Ichigo confessed softly. "I've never done this before."

"As much time as you can." Bell-mère smiled softly getting a nod from Ichigo, Nami and Nojiko were both confused as to who Ichigo was talking to and was surprised when he approached them. He stopped in front of them eyeing the two.

"Someone wants to say a proper goodbye." Both were surprised when Ichigo passed between the two and pressed his hands into the centre of their backs. They both felt a jolt through their systems as Ichigo pushed his reiatsu into them and turned to face Ichigo however he was already walking away.

"You've both grown up." Bell-mère's voice brought their heads swinging forward at the familiar voice causing their eyes to widen at the sight of her. Tears welled in both of their eyes as Ichigo glanced back at the ghost who smiled softly, a quick nod from the teen and he continued to walk away from them, leaving them to their last true goodbye.


End file.
